True Bloods
by Mikoles XLVI
Summary: Twins with separate lives, one doesn't seem to be in tune with his emotions and the other is making everyone uneasy, even the prince of vampires Kaname. Zero seems to have a bond without even knowing and things aren't going according to plan and Kaname doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This story is going to be posted randomly and please R&amp;R. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**"Havi! Where the hell are you!" A female with long black hair shouted down the hall.**

**"How can you lose your own character?" Her sister asked from behind.**

**"I don't know!" He snapped her frustration starting to rise. "Damn it Havi! If you don't show up in five seconds I'll change your personality!" She threatened. "One...!"**

**"You're such and idiot." Her sister said bluntly.**

**"No one Is talking to you! TWO...!"**

**"Honestly, why don't you just find him?"**

**"If you're so willing to help then why don't you find him!?" She asked throwing her arms at her older sister.**

**Her sister only raised her hands in surrender. "I'll shut up, geeze, calm down Ana."**

**"I don't have time for this!" Ana groaned, "The others are waiting and we were suppose to be rolling a few minutes ago." **

**"I'M HERE...!" Panting was heard as rushed footsteps started there way.**

**Ana beamed but soon scowled, "Where have you been?" She asked.**

**"Sorry, I fell asleep." Havi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.**

**Ana gave a 'are you serious' look and sighed. "Honestly, my OC's now how to get on my nerves." She mumbled.**

**"You made them." Her sister chuckled.**

**"I can't help but want them to be a bit lazy, besides it a... reminder, of my adorable sister!" Ana smiled.**

**Her sister grunted, "Just shut up." **

**"Awe, touch a nerve?"**

**"Do you want to be hit?" **

**"I was just joking, geeze Monica." Ana then grabbed Havi wrist, "Come on, the others are waiting and are dying to start."**

**Havi gave nervous laughter, "U-um... they won't... be mad will they?" He asked.**

**"No, I mean it's not like someones going to be mad at you for not showing for 30 minutes, I mean. That would be ridiculous." Monica said with sarcasm.**

**Havi gulped and tried to laugh it off. "...yeah..."**

**"Don't worry Havi, you're new here and so I'll tell them to lay off, alright?" Ana asked as she continued to pull on his wrist.**

**Havi smiled brightly, "Alright! Thanks Ana."**

**Ana smiled back with a laugh, "You're welcome." She opened the door to see the other cast either sitting around, eating or just raoming the large room. "I'm back!" Ana called.**

**"About damn time!" A silvered haired boy instantly stood up from his seat.**

**"Alright guys, this is Havi and he's a new member to MonicAna Studios, so be nice, alright?" Ana got no answer. "ALRIGHT!?" She said more loudly. She then got mumbled of agreement and she smiled. "Good, now everyone in their places!" ****Everyone scuttled around the room putting one new clothing or going over lines. Ana went up to Havi and gave him a vial.**

**"What's this?" Havi asked shaking the pink liquid.**

**"Drink it and you'll find out." She said not giving an answer.**

**Havi hesitated and nodded. Pulling the lid off it made a popping noise and he sniffed it. He then pressed it to his lips and drank it in one gulp. He felt his body tingle and blinked. One minute he was facing Ana face-to-face and the next he had to look up.**

**"Eh!?" He looked around noticing he had turned into a little boy.**

**"Sorry Havi, we need you to be a boy in the beginning, even if it's short." She mumbled the last part to herself.**

**"B-but-"**

**"Alright, is everyone ready?" She yelled ignoring his protests. **

**Havi felt himself being picked up and looked to see the silver haired teen from before. He placed Havi down and pulled off the large clthing and replaced it with something of his size. **

**"How long does this last?" Havi asked the male.**

**"Not long, you'll return to normal so don't worry." He answered with a bored look.**

**Havi sighed with relief and turned to see another boy walking on stage. He nodded a thanks to the male and he nodded back and left. He then quickly went to the boy who looked rather grumpy. He had white hair and emerald colored eyes, he had an air of annoyance as he glared at Ana who seemed to just wave it off.**

**"He-hello." Havi stuttered getting the boys attention.**

**"Hello." He nodded his head.**

**"I'm H-Havi and you are?" Havi asked.**

**"I'm-"**

**"Alright people lets get this story started!" Ana yelled out and turned to the two boys. "We start in ten..."**

**"Did she make you drink that vial?" Havi asked.**

**"Yeah, you?" He sounded irritated.**

**"Yup." Havi nodded. He inhaled and exhaled and started to put on a front for the story. Oddly enough the other disappeared and he looked to the boy. It felt like he was in the story.**

**"Five...four..." Ana's voice seemed to fade.**

**Havi sighed, _this is one interesting studio _he thought.**

**"...one..."**

**And the story began.**

* * *

"_Brother!" A boy with short black hair that curled in cried out his hand reaching out. "Don't let them take me! Please!" He begged as hot fat tears rolled down his eyes. He was then grabbed around the waist by a stranger. "Let go!" He started to kick and looked forward. In front of him was his brother who stared helplessly at him._

"_I'm sorry." He bowed deeply as if he had done the unthinkable._

_The stranger then threw him over his shoulder and with a sharp turn of his heel, he walked off. The boy started to kick the male on the chest hoping to loosen his grip in him. He looked up his vision blurry from all the tears his cheeks red and puffy. He hiccupped and reached out once more toward his brother._

"_Brother…" He breathes out a hiccup following after. He watched his brothers emerald green eyes grow glossy his hand going up trying to reach for his brother. He then retracted his hand as if he touched something hot, his white bangs covering his eyes. His hand then slowly went down his shoulders slumped and turned around his back facing him._

"_I'm sorry…" He then stepped forward walking off._

"_BROTHER!"_

xXx

"Oi! Havi!" Banging was heard as a male sat up in bed, "Wake up or you're going to be late for school!"

Havi groaned his long hair going over his shoulders, "I'm up Zero." He called back as he moved to sit on the side of his bed. He stretched his arms over his head and gave a yawn. His hair that stopped at his lower back tickling him since he had no shirt on and making him scratch his lower back.

"Hurry and get ready!" Zero called from the other side of the door.

"Alright," Havi stood up and grabbed his stuff. "You can leave Zero." He said as he looked around. He heard Zero step hesitantly before he decided to leave. Havi sighed and looked around his room finding his dirty uniforms scattering the floor.

"I need to wash my clothes." He mumbled to himself as he went to his closet and pulled out a clean uniform. He slipped out of his sweat pants and put on his uniform pants. He then buttoned them and put on his belt then grabbed his white dress shirt. Slipping his arms through the sleeves and quickly buttoning up his shirt. He then grabbed his jacket and put that on as well his hand going behind his neck and went out pulling his hair from inside both the shirt and jacket. He turned his left hand grabbing his red tie and the other grabbed his shoes and slipped them on not worrying about socks since he already had them on.

Opening his door he walked out of the room shutting it behind him. He lifted his collar and put the tie around it. He then left it there and quickly tucked his white shirt inside his pants as he walked down the hall of Cross's residences. Making a turn to the right he entered the dining room his hand slipping out of the side of his pants once he was done tucking his shirt. He looked in to see Cross, Zero, and Yuki sitting around the dining table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Havi." Yuki smiled.

Havi simply hummed and walked over sitting across both Zero and Yuki. He looked up and at Zero, "Thank you for the food Zero." He bowed his head. And went back to his food and started to eat.

"You're welcome." Zero bowed his head back.

"So Havi! You'll also be a Perfect for the school." Cross smiled as he put an arm around his neck. "You'll protect both humans and vampires! Alright!?" He never gave time for Havi to answer. "You'll start today at 5!" He beamed.

Havi simply nodded and turned to Cross, "Alright Cross." He then sneezed cutely making the others look at him. Havi simply sniffed and rubbed his nose, "Bless me." He said then went back to eating.

Cross then squealed, "That was so cute!" He then hugged Havi tightly who gave a grunt and looked at Cross with annoyance.

"Cross," He growled in warning.

Cross quickly let go his hand up in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologizing." He grunted out as he looked at his food.

"I'm sorry!" Cross quickly put a hand over his mouth as Havi looked at him his brows furrowed as he growled. "Sorry! Uh… I mean…" Cross then gave nervous laughter.

Havi simply sighed and shook his head. "Whatever," He quickly ate his food. "I'm going ahead." He simply said as he walked off picking up his plate in the process and went to the kitchen.

"Havi! Wait!" Cross called.

Havi stopped and looked back only to see a flash and hear a camera click. He blinked his deep blue eyes looking at the camera in Cross's hands. He then raised ha brow in question as he looked back at Cross.

He smiled, "You three are the first to be Perfects so I wanted to take a picture." He explained.

Havi simply shook his head and turned around. Looking back he noticed Yuki complain as Cross pointed the camera at them and clicked the button on top of the camera. He watched Yuki puff her cheeks in the picture while Zero used a rice ball to block his face in the picture. He then turned and went through the swinging door that lead to the kitchen and went to the sink placing his plate inside. He turned on the faucet and let some hot water soak the plate. Turning it off he put his hand to his red tie and tied it around his neck. He put down his collar and turned around to see Zero right behind him.

Havi jumped, "Zero…?" He sighed, "Don't sneak up on someone like that, you could get killed." He warned as he dropped his hands from his collar.

"Are you sure you want to be a Perfect?" Zero asked, "You would be seeing him every day from here on." He warned.

Havi blinked and turned his head to look out the window, "I can't run away, not anymore." He sounded like he was talking more to himself than Zero.

"Did you have that dream again?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it's been happening more frequently the past two months now." Havi turned to Zero and leaned on the counter that was the sink, "I have a bad feeling." He said his blue eyes flashing with worry.

Zero could only hum in response. Usually when Havi had a bad feeling it came true not matter the size of trouble. Zero looked at Havi he was looking down his mind on something else though he could tell he was uneasy since he was playing with his hair. He watched as Havi curled his hair around his index finger as he looked at the tile floor. He remembered Havi walking into their home when they were little, he remembered him crying every time they tried to come near him. He remembered him calling out to his brother to come back and get him and take him home. He remembered him crying himself to sleep and he brought a blanket for him so he wouldn't be cold. Not even Yuki and her kind heart could calm him down.

It wasn't until one day when he had starved himself that he walked out of the corner he had claimed for himself and walked to the table and silently ate. That was the first time he spoke and it was only to say thank you to Zero for the blanket. Zero then used that opportunity to speak to him and Havi clung himself to Zero who was a bit annoyed by it but left it alone. Havi then slowly came out of his shell but he hardly smiled. Zero, who was known for his cold shoulder and mean attitude, smiled more than Havi.

"What about you Zero?" Zero looked up into Havi blue eyes that wore all his emotions and was easy to read. His worry was now directed to him, "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine worry.

Yuki would give the same worry but it didn't compare to Havi's. It radiated off him and surrounded around him like heavy smoke. It affected others to make them worry as well. Havi's emotions had that effect on everyone and anyone, because of this he had to keep his emotions on check. During the days of Havi crying, Yuki would burst into tears herself and Cross afterwards. Zero would never admit it but he would cry as well but not when anyone else was around. Zero would always wonder what it would feel like if Havi was happy and how it would affect others.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Zero nodded.

"Liar." Havi chuckled lightly, "You're a good liar Zero, but not in front of me." Havi looked at Zero with a knowing smile. He then turned and started to walk for the door, "But I shouldn't pry now should I?" He questioned as he put his hand on the door knob but before he left he said something that Zero couldn't help but feel uneasy about, "Be careful Zero and see you in class." He chuckled again. "And don't be late; it's odd to see you wake up early in the morning only to be a few minutes late for class."

Zero watched Havi walk out his hair flowing behind him and he gave a sigh. Though he grew up with Havi he couldn't help but feel uneasy around him. He hardly knew Havi and who he was. All he knew was that he was brought to Cross because he had no family. He didn't know if they were killed or just passed away, but he did know that Havi had a brother and he was confused about their relationship.

"Zero! We're late!" Yuki yelled from the dining room taking Zero out of his thoughts.

Just how long was he standing there?

"I'm late." Zero hummed out and couldn't help but chuckle, it was odd indeed.

xXx

Havi heard the bell ring and he looked beside him to see and empty seat. "Even after I told him not to be late, he's late." He looked in front of the empty seat to see Yuki was late as well.

"Roll call!" The teacher yelled and started to go down the line of names.

Havi looked out the window to his left and saw the trees sway to the side from the breeze. It looked peaceful outside and he would love nothing more than to enjoy it by sitting under a cherry blossom tree and see the pink petals fall gracefully around him. He felt himself sigh with content closing his eyes and imagining the breeze around him.

"Zukas." The teacher called bringing him out of his daydream.

"Here." Havi raised his hand and then set it back down. The door then busted open revealing a heaving Yuki and a controlled Zero behind her.

"Sorry we're late!" She called out making everyone turn their attention to her. She quickly blushed with embarrassment and shuffled uneasily from one foot to the other.

"It's quite alright, but please refrain from barging in from now on Miss Cross." The teacher politely said as the students chuckled.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Yuki bowed her blush coming tenfold.

"Please take your seats." The teacher gestured the class.

"Right!" Yuki blushed harder when the students laughed once more.

Havi watched them walk over and take their seats. He then shook his head and looked forward noticing everyone take out their books. He then followed behind opening his text book to the required page and listened to the teacher's lecture. His notebook laid beside the text book his pencil in his left hand waiting to take down notes. He focused on the black board the teacher wrote and let out a sigh _something I've learned, _he thought to himself.

His mind then went blank as he thought about the dream he had, no, not a dream but a memory. It was the day he and his brother were separated, his twin brother. He was the one that was carried away while his brother turned around and walked off. He never understood his brother's action, never understood why his brother walked off and let them get separated.

Havi felt no anger toward his brother, he was the only family he had. He also couldn't put his anger on him, he knew his brother had a reason for doing what he did. His brother always had a reason and he was going to find out. Though he felt as though he wasn't ready for the truth, he felt that he shouldn't know the reason until… until something happened. He gritted his teeth feeling his confusion going into frustration. Why didn't he know the reason? Why did his brother leave him? Why didn't he help him?

"Havi!" Zero whispered harshly as he put a hand on Havi's shoulder.

Havi jumped and looked to his right. Zero saw the frantic look in Havi's eyes and couldn't help but want to know what he was thinking, though he had a clue what it was about. He kept his hand on Havi's shoulder and gave a look of concern. Havi blinked and shook his head a habit he made for himself when he was out of words. Zero could feel the panic around Havi and noticed the other students shift uncomfortably in their chair.

"Thank you Zero." Havi mumbled and looked straight into Zero's eyes.

Zero only nodded and let his hand drop. "You're welcome." Zero replied back and turned to the teacher seeing her back turned to the students as she wrote down some notes. He looked around to see the students scribble in their notebooks and turned to Havi who was doing the same thing.

He didn't know much of Havi. All he knew was they he had a brother and their relationship confused him. He would question it time and time again and wanted to ask Havi but bringing up his brother made him panic. He never knew Havi's situation only that he had a twin brother and he questioned why he wasn't with Havi. When he found his brother he was shocked and confused out of his mind.

They bell rang and Zero saw everyone stand and grab their things. He cursed for not paying attention and writing down the notes the teacher was now erasing from the black board. He then noticed a green notebook placed in front of his eyes and blinked. He looked at the hand connected to it and followed seeing Havi.

"Are you going to take it or not?" He asked moving the notebook in front of Zero's face.

Zero grabbed it, "Thanks." Zero nodded his head.

"You're welcome." Havi nodded back, "Next time don't daydream in class."

"I should say the same for you." Zero snorted.

"And as payment, I'm letting you borrow my notes." Havi let in as he pointed at his notebook.

"Hn." Zero stood and placed his stuff in his messenger bag. "I'll return it tomorrow."

"You better, we have a test on those notes and I need to study." Havi lied.

"Lair." Zero called him out. "You're no better than I."

"I guess I should blame you then for giving it to me." Havi joked.

"We choose to lie or not, it's not a habit."

"Not unless you make it one." Havi walked forward and Zero followed behind. "I'll see you during switch over, alright?" Havi looked over his shoulder.

Zero nodded, "Yeah, until then."

Havi nodded and waved turning left when he walked out of the classroom door. Zero turned right and they both went their separate ways heading to their next class.

Havi later arrived to his math class and quickly went to his seat that was up front. He set down his messenger bag and took his seat. He heard the chair beside him be pulled back and he looked to see Yuki give a sigh of relief.

"I'm not late." She mumbled with a smile.

"You're five minutes early Yuki, you read the time wrong again." Havi called out.

"Eh!?" She looked at the clock and groaned throwing herself on the chair. It skid back the back legs getting trapped between a tile line and tipping backwards. Yuki yelped her arms flying forward to try and grab something to save her. Havi's arm moved quickly his hand grabbing the back of her chair and pushing it back on all fours.

"Be careful." Havi warned as he propped both elbows on the table his hands entwining together as he looked at Yuki who sighed heavily with relief.

"Thanks Havi." She smiled.

Havi simply nodded and turned forward waiting for the bell to ring. Yuki looked Havi over, he was beautiful but don't let him hear that. His hair flowed down behind him his bangs curled around his face. He was light skin and his deep blue eyes caught every ones attention.

She was jealous of him. Not from his beauty or the fact that he seemed to understand everyone so well, but because of Zero. She had known Zero all her life ever since he moved in with her and Cross yet when Havi moved in she noticed him talking to Zero easily. She had a hard time getting Zero to talk to her when he first came in. Zero would always be in his room and wouldn't come out unless he needed to. She had worked hard to finally talk to Zero, but Havi… He came and within a few weeks he was speaking to Zero who would reply back. She couldn't help but envy the boy beside her and how easy it was for him to bring Zero out.

Yuki gave a nervous laugh, "So you and Zero seemed to be getting along well." She smiled as she sratched the back of her head.

Havi simply looked at her and nodded with a hum. He felt uncomfortable around Yuki, she gave off a weird aura that he couldn't explain. He's never felt something like this before and couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Also her emotions were somewhat suffocating to him. He would have to leave when it came to Yuki and her emotions. Her aura was a mystery to him and he couldn't help but want to stay away, he guessed that it was one of the reasons why he wasn't good friends with her.

Yuki had a kind heart and he probably would have made easy friends with her, but her aura. Yuki wouldn't know but her aura would surround him and make him feel as though he was in a crowded room. He only felt that when he felt nothing but emotions from different people bombard him from all directions.

Havi tensed his shoulders slightly going up as he felt emotions surround him and start to make him suffocate. He felt his heart beat faster and his mind race at what to do. He couldn't get up because he was afraid to hurt Yuki, but he wanted to leave because he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Her emotions were heavy and thick and he wondered why that was so, he's never felt something like this with others, only her.

"Yuki!" Someone called from the door.

Havi instantly felt the emotions disappear around him catching Yuki's attention. He turned to see Sayuri walk over and he instantly felt a calm and patient aura surround him as if soothing him. He let out a sigh of content wanting to sleep with that aura surrounding him then and there.

"Sayuri." Yuki smiled as she stood.

Havi turned and noticed Yuki moved to sit next to her friend and, much to his disappointment, far away from him. He could still feel her calmness and patients but he wanted it to surround him not brush up against him. He heard the bell ring and he watched as students rushed into the room. He was instantly surrounded by girls and he felt their love and adoration toward him surround him. He didn't mind the attention, but it tended to go a bit too far.

"Alright class, I'm going to do roll call and then start our new lesson." The teacher said as he walked into the class room.

Havi sighed, _it's going to be a long day._

xXx

The bell rang saying it was the end of school day. He stood up grabbing his stuff and putting them in his messenger bag. He closed the flap and started to walk out of the room when the teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Zukas," The teacher called, "Could I speak with you for a moment?" He asked.

Havi looked out the door seeing both Zero and Yuki look at him. Havi sighed and nodded turning around and started forward toward the teacher's desk. He stopped right in front of the teacher's desk and waited.

"Mr. Zukas, it's about your grades." He said and looked up at Zukas with brown eyes. "You're grades are higher than any other students in my class and others. There's a party going on and every high and prestigious school with be going there. I wanted you to join me and a few others to this party."

"What's this party about?" Havi asked his interest peaking.

"You will of course be introduced to other students and be questioned. A game will also be held at the end, the game consists of questions that have never been answered or there is just different point of views. Also you will be walking around talking with others as well." The teacher paused as he went into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Of course you'll have to get permission because it's an overnight stay and you'll need to pack some clothes."

Havi took the paper and read it over. It went over what they'll be doing and where they were going to stay. He also noticed it was a few days from now. He was indeed interested and he nodded.

"I'll join in." Havi nodded as he put the paper into his messenger bag. "Thank you." Havi bowed and turned on his heel to walk out the door.

"Have a good day Mr. Zukas." The teacher said as he looked back to the pile of papers he was grading.

"You as well." Havi said over his shoulder as he walked out the classroom and turned to the right.

He walked down the hall seeing a few students stay behind since some were on cleaning duty and others stayed behind to wait. Havi felt the joy from others for classed ending. He felt the tiredness from students who happened to yawn and rub the sleepiness from their eyes. He felt the excitement from others who were planning to hang out in the town. Havi sighed wanting to do some of those things but he had homework and was a Perfect so he was on patrol starting from today on.

Havi walked out of the double door that was the front of the school. He looked up to see Zero and Yuki standing by the wall waiting for him. He blinked and walked forward heading towards them.

"Let's go Zero, Havi's probably going to take a while." Yuki said tugging his arms.

"You first tell me to wait, now you want to leave?" Zero raised a brow, "Why the sudden change?"

Yuki shrugged, "Just come on, we need to do homework remember and not be late for switch over."

Havi could feel the suffocating aura start to spread. "Did you wait for me?" Havi asked making them both turn toward him.

"Havi!" Yuki gave off uneasiness. "I didn't see you there." She chuckled.

Havi shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you didn't have to wait for me." He voiced.

"What did the teacher say?" Zero asked with interest. Havi could feel the curiosity coming off of him.

"I was invited to a party." Havi answered.

"Party?" Yuki tilted her head, she never heard of a teacher inviting a student to a party.

"What kind off party?" Zero asked with wonder.

Havi shrugged, "Others schools and teachers will be there. No doubt it's for the high and well known, I guess I should be honored to go there or something." He shrugged.

"Lucky you." Zero smirked.

"Lucky me indeed." Havi grunted and walked forward. "Come on, lets go. We have homework to do and after that switch over."

Zero sighed, "Don't tell me what to do." He grunted out.

"I have to, you've been late for the past three weeks and I put it upon myself to change that." Havi smirked, "If anything, I'm the reason why your grades are still up."

"You're the reason? Who was it that came to me to help study for testing week?" Zero asked.

Yuki watched as the two bickered back and forth and she happened to be between them. She chuckled at the two but couldn't help but feel pain stab her for being left out.

"Isn't that right Yuki." Havi called out.

Yuki jumped, "What?" She blinked pure confusion showing as her eyes were wide.

Havi rolled his eyes, "I said, doesn't Zero ask for my help on every little thing?" Havi asked.

Yuki then thought back and did agree with Havi. "Yeah, he does." She nodded slowly.

"No I don't!" Zero growled.

"Even Yuki said yes." Havi called over.

Yuki then chuckled as she watched them bicker once more over her and her memory. She pouted when Zero said she had a brain the size of a peanut. Havi defended her saying Zero just won't admit he was wrong. She then thought about it, just a few minutes ago she was hurt by them leaving her out and now she felt better because of Havi. She didn't know how, but Havi seemed to pick up their spirits when they were starting to feel hurt or sad. It was like he knew they were.

Talk about great timing.

They had later arrived at Cross's place and started their homework. Zero being Zero had finished it during lunch hour and was currently copying Havi's notes onto his own notebook. Yuki and Havi were working together on their math packet the teacher had given them. Havi was a few pages ahead and decided to help Yuki who was barely on the back of the first page.

"Thanks Havi." Yuki blushed with embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

Havi waved a hand in front of his face, "It's alright." He calmly answered back, "Besides, I happen to be ahead."

"Wow, you're so smart." She unconsciously praised, her blush came back brighter than ever before.

Havi gave an amused chuckle, "Thank Yuki, you're a very bright girl." He praised back.

Yuki was still blushing but felt giddy when she was praised.

"Hey, don't praise her. She tends to get big headed when she's complimented." Zero voiced in.

"Hey!" Yuki glared at Zero, "I don't!" She defended.

Havi inwardly chuckled and watched as the two went back and forth about their smartness and grades. He then looked at the clock to see it was nearing 5:00 and sighed. He hoped that he had more time to adjust himself.

Havi stood up and started to pack his things, "Come on, it's almost five and we need to be there before the gates opens." He advised.

"They don't open till five-thirty." Zero crossed his arms.

"Yes, but the girls will be there and it will be a hassle to get them in order before the gates open." Havi called out in as he put the bag over his shoulder, "I'll meet you at the gate, alright?"

Both Yuki and Zero nodded and watched as he walked out.

* * *

**"...And done!" Ana yelled.**

**Havi blinked and looked around himself to see Yuki and Zero stretch and walk off stage. Havi looked down at himself to see he was his normal hieght. He sighed in relief and walked forward only to feel stiff. Havi rolled his shoulders trying to loosen his muscles.**

**"You'll get use to it after a while." Zero said from beside him.**

**Havi jumped and laughed nervously, "Right." He nodded.**

**"Alright, I'll call you guys back when I have the next chapter." Ana said as she stretched and yawned.**

**"And that won't be anytime soon." Monica rolled her eyes.**

**"Shut up!" Ana shot back only to see her sister laugh at her.**

**Havi chuckled and looked around. He was new here but he felt like he was going to have fun.**

**"Oi! Havi come on, we're closing." Ana hollered.**

**"R-right!" Havi quickly jogged over and slipped through the door.**

**The lights of the studio was turning over and soon it was pitch black in the room.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the next chapter hope you like it!**

**Also I don't own anything only the OC's and plot.**

**Also this isn't beta'd so there will be mistakes in this story. R&amp;R for me please and tell me how you like the story so far.**

**MonicAna Studio's**

**Havi walked down the stage hall and noticed a few characters walking in and out of doors.**

**"When will you put me on!" A male with long black hair and red eyes whined.**

**"Soon." Monica said.**

**"You said that three months ago!" The male threw his arms out.**

**"Daniel calm down, please." Monica laughed nervously and turned to see Havi. "Oh! Sorry Daniel I gotta go!" Monica quickly rushed to Havi who was grabbed by the elbow and dragged away.**

**"Monica! You MEANIE!" Daniel yelled from behind as Monica rushed down the halls.**

**"Who was that?" Havi asked.**

**"One of my OC's. He was a good story but something came up and I had to delete it start with a new plot." Moncia sighed, "So far nothing has come up and the first one was a good story." **

**"How long ago was this?" Havi asked.**

**"A year I think...?" Moinca shook her head, "That doesn't matter, come on we should hurry before Ana starts to rant." Monica chuckled and continued down the hall.**

**They later arrived to see Ana sitting on a chair and waiting for them to show up. Ana looked ove when she heard the door open and jumped up and walked over. She whistled and waved her hand and people behind her started to set up the stage.**

**"Glade you're here, come on you part isn't on till later." Ana pointed to a bench, "Sit down and wait."**

**"Who's on?" Havi asked.**

**"It H-"**

**"Ana!" A male with short white hair came in, "Can we get this started now?"**

**Ana rolled her eyes, "It what you get for coming in early." She huffed out, "Come on lets go."**

**"Finally!" The male said.**

**"Everyone in their places!" Ana yelled out and people scattered around.**

**Havi saw on the bench next to Zero, "Good morning."**

**"Good morning." Zero replied.**

**"SHHH!" Ana glared at them both and Zero only rolled his eyes.**

**Ana started to count down and Havi felt everything around him fade and disappear. It was odd and made him quite dizzy.**

**"Let the story begin." Ana said with a smile in her voice.**

* * *

A male with short white hair and emerald green eyes sat still in his bed. He sighed when he heard the alarm go off and he reached over and turned it off. He stretched and started to get out of the bed. He only had on silk pants that felt like he was wearing nothing. He went to the window and drew the thick navy colored curtains and winced when he was met with the sun. The sun was setting, the colors of orange and pink with purple and blue followed behind the sun. He huffed and turned to his draws and pulled out a white uniform then headed to the connected bathroom.

He came back out feeling refreshed and only had on the uniform pants and a tucked in white dress shirt a towel hung over his head. He put his hands on both sides of his head over the towel and shook it. He let out a breath and grabbed the towel at one end and pulled the towel slipping it off. His hair was damp and looked darker than the usually white. He lifted his collar and put the red tie around his neck and started to tie it as he looked in the mirror. He wasn't in to himself, it faced the door that lead to the hallway and if anyone was going to come in he would see who.

Giving a yawn he quickly put on his jacket and started for the door reading the clock on the way. It was 5:10 and everyone should he either heading or waiting at the front of the Night dorms. He smirked as he stepped out the door and locked it. He wondered what Kaname was going to talk about today. He noticed Kaname trying to get information out of him and he would reply with riddles or another question. No doubt he was getting on Kaname's nerves and making him impatient. He would have been punished already for making Kaname, the prince of vampire, think or wait for an answer.

But he was no ordinary vampire and Kaname knew this so he had to be careful. Any vampire would be punished, but he wasn't _any _vampire. He challenged Kaname at his own game of questions and Kaname would immediately retreat and turn to another subject. He let out an amused hum as he walked down the empty halls, one side held windows from wall the ceiling and the other had doors to different rooms. Soon he started to play a tune by whistling, he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder as he turned down another hall.

He heard talking as he neared the front of the dorms though since he was a vampire and his advanced hearing you wouldn't say you were nearing the front of the dorms. He stepped into view and immediately the voices stopped and he smirked. His hand gracefully went on the rail sliding his hand down as he walked down the steps. His other arm holding his bag went down beside him his back straight and he gave a blank look.

"Took you long enough." A blue eyed blond sneered.

He looked up and into the blue depths and smiled an eerie smile, "I apologize Aido." His voice was smooth and avoided of an unwanted emotions.

"Tch," Aido turned his head. This male and his emerald eyes always gave him the chills. He had no clue what he was thinking and that smile made it even harder. Though when Aido tried to read him, the male noticed and let out a full force of amusement that caused Aido to growl and almost attack if it wasn't for his cousin. When he looked back into those eerie colored eyes he noticed he had planned for him to attack. He was playing with him and Aido wanted to wipe that smirk off his face if it wasn't for his instincts screaming at him to not attack. He was uneasy with him around and he always got chills when he said his name in an innocent manner.

"Good evening," Kaname stepped in to stand in front of Aido.

He bowed his head almost mockingly, "Good evening Kaname."

The other vampires growled at him their eyes flashing red. No one ever called him by his first name since they were lower than him, it was disrespectful and he wasn't any better. Though he always called him Kaname and Kaname didn't do anything about it at first. Until finally he got angry about him throwing his name around so carelessly and snapped. The glass windows cracked and flew out scattering all over the floor. Everyone there flinched and back away from him, but he didn't. Kaname looked at him with red angry eyes and he just looked back with his emerald ones not stepping back or showing emotions of regret or anything of that category. He just stared back at him and smirked at him.

"_You should watch that power of yours before you do something you'll regret."_

Those words made Kaname think twice on lashing out on the male who he hardly knew. He didn't falter at all at Kaname's power and instead waved it off like it was nothing. Kaname then went into his file and noticed he had nothing on the male and ever since then he made it his goal to find out who this person was. He would question his past and he would reply with riddles and questions much to his annoyance. Kaname then ordered him to tell him of his past and he just raised a brow and smirked.

"_And if I don't?"_

Those words shocked him. No one every challenged his authority and he was the first. Kaname felt his anger boil and was about to release it but when he looked at him, he saw the mirth. He was expecting it, he wanted him to release his anger. Kaname quickly regained himself and held back his anger but he noticed those emerald eyes that seem to smile. They smiled like they had won something and he turned around a small chuckle heard as he walked off. Kaname held in his anger but he noticed every vampire he crossed back away from him in fear. Once he got into his office he quickly went to his connected room then bathroom.

Kaname turned on the cold water and splashed them onto his face. Lifting his head he looked into the mirror and noticed the red pools that replaced his usually red-brown colored eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was for him to be angry. How easy it was for this person he didn't know to get under his skin. When he opened his eyes he noticed the mirror was cracked, everything in the bathroom was destroyed and he was the reason for this. He clenched his hands glass getting caught in between his hands and piercing his skin as he vowed to himself on finding who and what this person was.

Voices were heard outside his office; no doubt every vampire in the night dorms had smelled his blood. He lifted his hand and watched as the blood spilled down his hand dropping into the sink. He wondered what the male was doing once me smelled his blood, was he laughing? Was he smirking at his triumph for getting under the vampire prince's skin?

Stepping out he explained that it was an accident though his followers wouldn't believe him. He was a pure blood and they never have 'accidents'. He later sat in his office chair while a maid cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. He knew nothing until one day he happened to stumble upon his brother he didn't know was attending the school. Kaname was shocked and wondered why he hadn't seen this brother of his. Hearing about him made more questions form and he was going to ask his twin brother, but he stopped. This twin brother was in the day class and he was nowhere near being vampire. This only confused Kaname.

"We should head out, the gates are about to open." He said breaking through Kaname's thoughts.

He watched him stop in front of the double doors and pull the handles. He opened them and let go though the door kept going till they were stopped by maids. He stepped out and Kaname quickly followed behind him the others following his steps. The squeals from girls on the other side of the gates were heard and Aido was quick to show himself as the gates started to open. The screams grew louder once they saw him blow kisses.

Kaname noticed Yuki having a hard time holding the girls back and he inwardly smiled. He walked over and pat her on the head getting her attention. He noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks when she looked up and saw him.

"K-Kaname." She stuttered out.

"How was your day Yuki?" He asked politely.

She smiled, "It was fine." Kaname noticed the hurt behind her eyes, she was holding something back and was about to ask when everything went quiet. Kaname turned his head to see the twins face each other. It was their usual greeting but something seemed off. It was never really quiet when they talked to each other.

"Havi," The vampire with short white hair and emerald green eyes said with acknowledgment.

"Hagi," The human with long black hair and blue eyes replied with the same acknowledgment.

Havi then let out a sigh that sounded like relief; he looked at Hagi his twin brother, a vampire.

Hagi looked back as well with patients and calmness. He looked at his twin brother Havi, a human.

"I'm a Perfect; I was assigned this title this morning. I guess I'll be seeing you more often." Havi voice was blunt but his eyes seemed to be waiting for something. Kaname could feel the suspense in the air he felt Havi's emotions surround him and everyone else and he didn't know why. Something then flickered in Havi's emotions as if he noticed something.

But how was that possible? If he felt something then Kaname would have too, right?

"Is that so?" Hagi questioned. Kaname noticed his voice was calm, but it sounded forced. Did Havi know this?

"It is." Havi nodded.

Hagi nodded back, "I should go before I'm late." He turned and started to walk off. Kaname noticed the talk was short and rushed. Something went wrong in the conversation and Kaname started to think why.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Hagi." Havi said smoothly as he just looked forward his blue eyes seeming to flicker. Kaname felt pain stab his heart and he couldn't help but want to run away from the pain. Havi then turned to the others and Kaname felt that pain be released from him. "You should go before you're late." Havi said as he looked from one person to the other.

Kaname looked to Yuki who looked at Havi with envy. He was surprised the girl could show such emotions towards another. When he looked back he saw Zero talking to Havi with a worried look. Kaname then listened closely on their conversation.

"-are you sure you're alright with this Havi?" Zero asked as if it wasn't the only time.

"Yes, Zero. I'm fine with this, besides it give me something to do anyways." Havi shrugged, "Come on, help tell the others to head to class and the day class girls to head to their dorms or else we're going to be in trouble." Havi nudged Zero on his side.

"Right."

Kaname looked to Yuki who seemed to glare a bit but slowly relax and give a sad smile. He didn't know what was going on in the girls head but he knew Havi was causing it. Also he needed Zero to be on Yuki's side, to watch over her or else his plans will never work, but Havi seems to be preventing that. Kaname cleared his throat getting the girls attention.

Yuki turned her head and laughed awkwardly, "Ah, K-Kaname, sorry about that, must have dazed out." She mumbled with a blush.

"It's fine Yuki, I'm just wanted to tell you I should be going to class." Kaname smiled gently to Yuki who nodded back.

"Yeah, you should. Sorry for holding you back." Yuki apologized.

"It's fine." Kaname shook his head and put his hand on her head ruffling her hair. While he did this he looked from the corner of his eyes to see Zero talking more with Havi then glaring at him for touching her. He hummed in his head needing to change this.

"Good-bye Kaname." Yuki smiled.

"Have a good evening Yuki." Kaname smiled warmly making the girl blush.

Kaname walked away only to bump into Havi who nodded an apology and continued gather the girls to leave. He tilted his head when he looked at him only to feel something burn the back of his head. He looked to see Zero glaring at him.

"Shouldn't you be in class Kuran?" Zero spat.

Kaname felt his fingers twitch, "I would watch your mouth Kiryu." Kaname warned.

"Your thr-"

"Zero! I need you help!" Havi yelled over as he tried to convince the last remaining girls to leave.

"Tch," Zero turned swiftly heading towards Havi and giving empty threats to the day class girls. Kaname watched them run off and he got eye contact with blue eyes. They seemed to have flickered with some emotions he couldn't read.

"You should go to class Kaname." Havi gestured to the direction of the class building, "Someone of your status shouldn't be late." He bluntly let out.

Kaname turned and walked off. _**Even Havi, the human twin brother, calls me by my first name**_Kaname thought. He let out a sigh his thoughts going though his head bouncing off walls giving him a headache. He had no clue where these twins came from or if they were pure bloods or just mere aristocrats. Kaname knew that he had a very long way to go in finding out _anything_ about those two.

Kaname made it to class and noticed Hagi sitting in his usual spot next to the window. His head was propped in his hand the left arm laid on the table his fingers tapping repeatedly on the desk. He was thinking from the way his brows furrowed and seemed to be in an argument with himself. Kaname wondered what made the vampire be so agitated, but when he thought about the conversation between Havi and him he then got an idea.

Maybe Hagi didn't want his brother to be involved with them, well their kind to be precise. Havi didn't do switch over but only to fill on for Yuki when she was sick and Yuki hardly got sick. When Havi first subbed in for Yuki, the encounter was awkward and surprising.

_The gates finally opened and the night class students walked out. Kaname watched Hagi closely when he casually walked out the girls screaming at him. Hagi gave them a polite smile only making the girls more out of control._

"_You're only making my job more difficult, brother." The voice was blunt and a sigh of exhaustion soon followed behind. Everyone in the night class turned to the person who voiced out those words. They saw a male who was looking rather bored and seemed to be having a bad day. His hair was in a messy braid that went over his shoulder, his blue eyes looked exhausted._

"_Havi…" Hagi replied. Kaname noticed the small flinch the male gave making him interested in this person named Havi. "What are you doing here?" Hagi asked as he stepped closer to the shorter male._

"_I'm filling in for Yuki, she has a cold." Havi shrugged his shoulder only to pause and a small sneeze came his dazed looked lasted for a few seconds before he shook his head. The girls around him whispered at how cute it was and squealed to themselves._

"_And you don't?" Hagi asked. The conversation seemed casual but there was a hint of awkwardness hanging around the two boys._

"_Not as bad as Yuki." Havi shook his head, "You should head to class Hagi." Havi advised. Though he seemed just speed the conversation in hopes to end it._

"_Right, have a good evening brother." Hagi smiled pleasantly to him seeming to go along and wanting their talk to end quickly as much as he did._

"_You too, next time give me a welcome. We are twins and I was expecting more from you." Something told Kaname that Havi was lying. He felt that Havi was expecting something like this and seemed to just make fun of the situation. But by the way Hagi slightly flinched he wasn't the only one that picked that up and wasn't laughing at the 'joke'._

"_No need to be sorry Hagi." Havi smiled. "So please don't apologize."_

_Hagi nodded, "…Alright." He paused, "Well I should go." He pointed awkwardly to the dirt path leading to the school building where they had their classes._

_Kaname felt nervous and he didn't know why, once Hagi left so did the nervousness. Kaname was surprised beyond belief to see a relative of Hagi's, but something was wrong. Why was Hagi's twin brother wearing a day class uniform? Kaname looked to Zero to see the same surprise and shock cross his features as well. Where they even brothers? _

Ever since then they started to greet each other when Havi would cover for Yuki. They would say each other's name and then talk about their day so far. Well Havi talked about his day while Hagi talked about the previous night. It was strange when he saw the two together and Kaname soon noticed the same features the two had. If Hagi was to grow out his hair or Havi was to cut his then and they looked pass the color of their hair or eyes and their height then they would see the resemblance.

Kaname took his seat and looked forward as they waited for the bell to ring. Kaname let a smile grace his lips when he remembers that they would be seeing more of Havi. Maybe he would be able to speak to the other twin. His smile then fell; no doubt Zero would be there to stop it. His head then went to his plans; Zero wasn't protecting Yuki like he had hoped. Zero played a rather big role but seeing him only glares at him when he was near Havi made him wonder how much of his plans were messed up.

Kaname inwardly growled, he had no time for his plans to take an unwanted turn. He needed to make sure Zero did what he wanted him to do. He needed Zero to stay by Yuki's side or else things won't go as planned. Kaname looked to his left and saw Hagi staring back at him. He gave a raised brow and a smirk played on his lips. Kaname saw the mirth in those emerald eyes and Kaname stared back until he heard the bell ring giving him and excuse looking forward and not going into a staring contest. He heard Hagi chuckle making Kaname rather annoyed but being the vampire prince, he concealed it easily.

The chuckle turned into laughter, apparently not good enough since Hagi to notice.

xXx

Yuki walked through the down the pathway thinking about her day so far. She let out a sigh when her thoughts went to Havi. He was a mystery to her since he hardly showed emotions. He looked like he kept them in check, as if he let them loose then something bad would happen. She would stare at him trying to figure him out and more than once she was found out. She was obsessed with the idea of knowing who Havi was and his connections with his 'brother'.

"There's no way they're related." Yuki whispered to herself.

One was vampire and the other was human. They couldn't have been related in anyway. Unless one was adopted to either vampire or human family. Yuki guessed a human family, but the more she thought about it the more it stated to become nonsense. There was no way a human family could have a vampire as their child, it was against their laws. The same thing goes with the vampire family adopting a human child. If any of this happened then that would mean they lived out of the country, but Havi said he was born here, in this country.

"This doesn't make sense." Yuki sighed as she looked around her eyes then spotting two day class girls sneaking in the forest. "Now's not the time to dwell, I need to get them out of here."

Yuki ran jumping off the pavement and using a branch to soften her landing. She quickly ran to the girls. She noticed one holding a camera and huffed _**The things they do to get pictures of the night class boys **_Yuki thought as she revealed herself.

"You two aren't suppose to be out this late, its pass curfew." Yuki voiced making the girls jump and look her direction.

"You shouldn't be out here too!" One girl called back nervously.

"I'm a Perfect in this school and I do patrol to keep this school safe. " _**And make sure no human gets attacked **_She added in her head.

"We just want a few pictures, please?" The other asked desperately.

Yuki shook her head, "I'm sorry, besides I'll be confiscating those pictures later in the future." Yuki then heard rustling in the bushes and turned around her hand going to her thigh. Under her skirt held her weapon Artemis. She watched as two night class students stepped out and she saw Aido and his cousin Kain.

"Yuki," Aido looked at her and smile, "I didn't know you'd be here!" He beamed.

"You two are supposed to be in class." Yuki's hand clutched Artemis.

"Class was boring and I wanted some fun." Aido smiled, "And seeing you here makes my day." He looked at the day class girls who blushed and squealed silently, "Hello girls." Yuki saw him take a few steps forward and she was about to pull out Artemis when someone else came in.

"Aido, Kain, you two should head back." Havi revealed himself from the bushes; he walked over to Yuki to stand beside her. "Go and I won't reveal the fact that you're breaking school rules. Kaname wouldn't like that now would he?" Havi asked.

Aido blinked, he was about to growl but he instead remembered he was standing in front of Hagi's twin brother and he was human. Maybe he could pen out his anger a bit.

"You should hold in that anger for my brother," Havi said, "You're already a disappointment for Kaname, don't make it worse." Havi bluntly let out.

Aido snapped he rushed forward grabbing Havi's front collar and throwing him over his shoulder. Yuki didn't have time to react, Aido was too fast and once Artemis was out, Havi was already on the floor. She was about to yell out his name when she noticed the eyes of the two vampires. They were red meaning only one thing. She looked at Havi to sit up his hand going his head and coming back down, his finger tips covered in blood.

"Havi! Move!" Yuki yelled as she whipped Artemis at Aido who ducked and jumped at Havi.

Havi scooted back just in time and he quickly stood up his hand going to his side and pulling out a doubled sided dagger with inscribed runes. The hilt was pure blade and the blade silver that gleamed in the moon light as he prepared himself for another attack. The day class girls looked with horror at what was unfolding and seemed drop to the knees falling unconscious.

Aido looked at Yuki and quickly thought of a plan. He charged at the girl taking her off guard since she thought he would go after Havi. Havi jumped forward tackling Aido before he attacked Yuki, who tripped on her own foot and landed on rear. Aido rolled so he was on top of Havi his right hand trapping Havi's that held the dagger.

"You blood smells very sweet."Aido smirked, "I wonder if it tastes sweet as well? Let's find out shall we?" Aido started to lean down while Havi tried to press himself deeper into the ground though it was futile.

Then there was a click, "Get off him." The voice growled out as the gun barrel pressed against Aido's head. Aido growled and looked to his right seeing Zero standing beside them one hand in his pocket and the other with his gun Bloody Rose.

"Move!" Zero snapped, "I'm none too patient." He snarled pressing the gun harder against the vampires head to prove his point.

"I would listen Aido."

Aido whipped his head around and saw Hagi with Kaname and a few others behind him. He growled and let out a sigh his hands going up in surrender as he slowly started to raise himself from Havi. He stepped back as Zero quickly went to Havi who was leaning on one elbow while the other seemed to be holding his head. Zero growled seeing the vampires around him holding red eyes. He also smelled the sweet blood that trailed down Havi's face. He quickly kneeled down taking off his tie and quickly dabbed it on Havi's forehead seeing the rather small cut that produced a lot of blood, above his eye. Zero needed to stop the bleeding or at least get rid of the scent that seemed to be affecting the vampires beside Kaname and Hagi.

"Here."

Zero looked to see Hagi kneeling on the other side of Havi. He pulled out a small silver tin can and twisted the lid open. Zero saw white cream inside and Hagi put some on his finger and place it on the wound on Havi's forehead. The blood stopped immediately stopped and Zero cleaned around the wound getting rid of the blood. He then saw Hagi pull some type of spray out and pushed down of the cap. The smell of Havi's blood was replaced with very strong lavender and being so close Zero sneezed.

"That should hide the scent." Hagi said as he stood up and looked around to see the red from the vampires eyes disappear. He let out a sigh, he had hoped that he wouldn't deal with the scent of their blood. In the vampire society it was rare to have sweet blood and no doubt Kaname would be questioning it.

"Thank you," Zero said as he helped Havi up. This wasn't the first time Zero smelled Havi's blood. Back when they were little Havi had pricked himself. Zero quickly smelled the blood that was only a drop. It surrounded the room like he had lost a large amount. Zero rushed out of the room holding back his hunger for the boy. He had took dozens of blood tablets to satisfy his hunger.

"You came just in time." Havi winced when he looked to Zero who blinked.

"Havi? You alright?" Zero asked.

"No." Havi shook his head. "I just have a major headache right now, I hit my head on a tree."

"As long as you're okay," Hagi smiled worryingly.

"No need to be worried Hagi." Havi smiled back with the same amount of worry. He then turned around to Yuki who started to apologize to him over and over again. Havi had to calm the girl down.

Hagi nodded and turned to Zero and was surprised to see him calm and controlled. "How surprising." He said making Zero look at him and raise a brow.

"What is?" He asked.

"You're eyes aren't red." Hagi said. Zero eyes widened and he glared at the male in front of him. "No one of your status shouldn't be able to hold their hunger when it comes to this scent of blood."

Zero looked away, "This wasn't the only time he spilled blood." Zero grunted, "It was harder back then since I was a child and still knew to the whole blood thing. After years of practice I was able to hold my own, but that doesn't mean I'm not hunger." He said with disgust.

"Why do you hate our kind so much?"

"Why do you distance yourself from you brother?"

"Why did you let Ichiru go?"

Zero was taken aback at the question. "How do you know of my brother?" He asked quietly.

Hagi smirked, "I have my connections." He said as he turned, "You should go, Havi is leaving and the scent of his blood isn't exactly gone. I just did a cover up."

"Shouldn't you be watching him?" Zero asked.

"I have you for that."

"I'm not you lap dog."

"Who said that?" Hagi smile was sweet and innocent, something Zero knew he wasn't.

"Tch," Zero truned around and followed Yuki Havi out who were hold the day class girls and heading to the day class dorms.

Hagi watched them go and turned to Aido. He walked over looked calm and control but they noticed the clenched hands at his side. "You're really a pain Aido, if you're that anger then show it in front of me _not _my brother." The last few words were growled out and they noticed the red tint in his eyes.

Next thing they knew Aido's head snapped to the right a red hand mark was noticeable on his pale skin. Hagi's hand was out his finger straight and his shoulders shaking.

"I don't ever want to see you near my brother again." Hagi leaned in his head right beside Aidos, "Got it?"

Aido nodded his head. "Yes." He whispered back.

Hagi stood up, "Good, and if you don't, since you hardly pay attention, then I'll just have Zero take care of you." He snarled out.

"You have no right to threaten my followers Hagi." Kaname stepped in.

"Then keep your followers under control." Hagi snapped glaring at Kaname,

"I would watch my tone if I were you." Kaname growled his eyes glowing red.

Hagi stepped up, "Or what?" He challenged his own eyes glowing red, but it was different somehow. It wasn't you normal red, it looked dark and more dangerous. The vampires behind Kaname soon growled at Hagi their own eyes glowing red as they prepared themselves. If Hagi was to attack Kaname now, then the whole school of vampires would be attacking him.

Hagi looked behind Kaname then back. "If I were you, I would stop the empty threats and discipline my followers." Hagi stepped back and walked off stopping right beside Kain, "And Kain, if you don't stop you cousin next time, he won't be the only one getting punished." He warned and looked over his shoulder, "Don't make an enemy you don't know Kuran." He used his last name.

Hagi was angry, _very _angry.

Kaname watched him go and his anger only grew. He was humiliated in front of his own followers, but he couldn't do anything to Hagi since he didn't know him or the power he heed. Kaname turned to Aido and glared at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. Kaname smoothly walked over and Aido cowered wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"I think I'll take Hagi's advice on disciplining my followers, right Aido."

Aido flinched when his name was called, "Y-Yes my lord." He had his head bowed not wanting to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Kain, take your cousin and leave my sight, both of you are giving me a headache." Kaname said as he turned around and headed for the moon dorms.

"Yes Lord Kaname." Kain bowed and went to Aido.

Kaname sighed and decided to stroll around the area. He thought about class and why he had left early. They were in the middle of a lesson when Hagi had suddenly stood up his own eyes red and his expression filled with worry. He had rushed out and Kaname followed after wondering what had made the male so worried. They soon arrived where Havi and Yuki were. Kaname felt a wave of sweet blood hit him and he was quick to hide his hunger.

Kaname knewone thing for sure, Hagi cared for his brother. It seems when it came to him then he would be quick to take action though that didn't explain his anger right after the incident. Havi wasn't bitten, so why was he angry? Kaname knew Hagi wouldn't be angry about a simple cut or at Aido. And if he was then wouldn't he have just given Aido that errie smile that promised pain?

Kaname knew he missed something, but he wasn't sure what. Maybe Hagi was just angry at Aido for attacking his brother. He knew he would be but not to this extent. Havi would only be bitten and nothing more. Unless something would of happened if Havi were to be bitten.

Kaname let his interest peak up showing in his eyes. They were wide with wonder wanting to know what would happen if Havi were to be bitten. Kaname found himself facing the back of the night dorms and he looked up only to see Hagi standing on the roof looking up. Kaname wondered, if Havi was to be bitten. How would Hagi react to it? Would he be angry? Or would he just leave it alone? But most of all, what was Hagi hiding? There is more than just being bitten and Kaname knew many. I wondered what would happen when someone was to bit his brother and since they were related…

Kaname wanted to find out.

* * *

**"Finished!" Ana yelled.**

**"Aren't suppose to say cut?" Monica asked.**

**"This isn't a movie moron!" Ana snapped.**

**Monica shrugged her shoulder, "Whatever you say." **

**"Alright, until next chapter lets wrap it up!" Ana smiled as she stood up and grabbed her laptop. **

**Havi blinked twice and tilted his head. What happened? He couldn't remember anything in the story.**

**"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Kaname said with a smile.**

**"Sorry about attacking you Havi." Aido smiled as he scratched the back of his head.**

**"It's fine." Havi smiled back the story coming back to him. "It was part of the story." Havi waved it off.**

**"Hey! Someone help down!" Hagi yelled from above.**

**"Alright guys lets go!" Ana smiled innocently as she headed for the door.**

**"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Hagi yelled out a tick mark appearing on his forehead.**

**"Did you guys here something?" Ana asked.**

**Monica chuckled, "Nothing at all." She said as she looked up to see Hagi pacing around trying to find a latter.**

**"GUYS!" Hagi yelled as he watched them walk out the door one by one.**

**Havi sweat dropped and quickly looked around seeing a later laying on the floor. He quickly ran to it and set it beside the building. Hagi quickly started to head down and thanked Havi. They both ran to the door only to see Ana pout.**

**"You two are no fun." She said.**

**"And who made us?" Hagi questioned.**

**"You want me to change you?" Ana smiled.**

**"No!" Both shook their hands franticly.**

**"Then hurry up and move I need to lock the door." Ana said her head gesturing out the door.**

**The two quickly walked out and looked around seeing everyone going their separate ways. They both headed home seeing as they weren't needed anymore. **

**"Until next time!" Ana yelled at them as she turned the hall and went to another door.**

**MonicAna Studio's**

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**This is the next chapter hope you like it! Also there will be errors that I missed as I went over to edit my own story. This isn't beta'd.**

**I don't own anything but the plot and OOC characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hagi paced back and forth on the roof of the night dorms until he forced himself to sit down and take a deep breath.

"That was…too close…" Hagi sighed out as he slumped his back leaning off the roof a bit.

He looked up seeing the many stars in the sky remembering the night when he had first left his brother. It was a calm night like this one, the moon shined brightly under them like tonight did. Hagi growled under his breath when he felt his throat go dry. The sweet smell of his brother's blood sent him over the edge and blood tablets only held his hunger back for oh so many days plus, they only made him even more thirsty when the next wave if hunger comes. He needed the real thing, but he needed to find someone willing.

"You seem to be having trouble." A cheerful voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Hagi head snapped seeing a smiling male with blond hair and bright green eyes. "Takuma…" Hagi tilted his head. He was an interesting character and he didn't mind being around the blond haired male. His smiles tended to cheer him up a bit and he seemed to have more understanding than any other vampire, besides Kaname. "What are you doing here?"

"To see a friend of course! Is that bad?" Takuma asked as he sat next to Hagi who hummed.

"I guess not…" Hagi trailed off keeping himself in check as he looked up avoiding Takuma just in case. He then noticed a wrist put out in front of him and blinked looking at the person connected to the arm.

"Here, you need it." Takuma gestured his wrist by flicking it, "Besides, I've never seen you take our blood tablets…why?" Takuma asked.

Hagi looked at the wrist and as tempting as it was, he couldn't risk it. He wasn't sure if Kaname had sent him up here to do this. He wasn't sure if Takuma was only doing this so Hagi would have to pay him later. Takuma was an interesting character, but he could be infuriating since he was hard to understand.

Hagi pushed the wrist away from him, "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you." Hagi smiled at Takuma who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Can't you relax in front of a friend?" Takuma asked.

"That depends, are you really a friend?" Hagi answered with a question.

Takuma blinked, "Of course we are, no one should be alone." Takuma answered.

Hagi looked at him and thought for a moment. Now that he thought about it, the only friend he had or, thought he had, was Takuma. The others tended to stay away from him since Kaname wasn't exactly on terms with him. Takuma was the first to talk to him and the first to stay be his side. Any others, Hagi would simply push away since he thought having Takuma as a friend was enough for him seeing as he had to deal with a cheery blond.

"I guess we're friends then." Hagi nodded his head.

"Good, now," Takuma once again stretched his wrist out hitting Hagi on the lips, "Take some; think of it as helping a friend out."

"That's because you are helping a friend out." Hagi grunted as he pulled his head back a few inches from the wrist in front of him now pulling him in. With a sigh Hagi gave in, at least he was willing "Only a little, no doubt your other friends would be rushing over to seeing what's wrong." Hagi said as he held Takuma's wrist with one hand pulling back Takuma's sleeve.

Takuma nodded, "Sure, whatever makes you happy, just as long as you drink some."

Takuma watched as Hagi opened his mouth giving him a good view of his fangs. He inwardly flinched, being bitten wasn't exactly pleasant. Takuma tensed only to be smacked in the ribs making him jump with surprise his whole body relaxing without his consent. Hagi's fangs pierced his skin and he didn't feel an ounce of pain making his eyes grow wide with wonder. He looked at Hagi with fascination as if he never saw someone drink up close. Hagi looked back with his own eyes that were tinted red and glared at him for making him feel uncomfortable. Takuma simply gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Hagi soon let go making sure to let the wound heal before he detached his lips from Takuma's wrist. He ran his tongue around his mouth trying to get every drop still in his mouth. He looked at Takuma who was looking at his wrist with fascination.

"What are you fascinated about?" Hagi asked making Takuma look at him.

"I never seen someone drink so clean before." He said, "Not one drop of blood, its quiet fascinating in my eyes." He shrugged.

Hagi gave him an odd look, "You're just odd." Hagi chuckled, "But that's a…interesting trait to hold."

"Isn't everyone odd?" Takuma asked with a smile.

"I guess so."

"Beside's you're odder than I."

"And how's that?"

Takuma held out his wrist, "You didn't even get saliva on me." He said, "Now _that's _odd." Takuma smiled.

Hagi blinked, "I guess I'm just not messy like others are."

"Or you're just odd."

"Am not." Hagi smirked.

"You're in denial." Takuma smirked back playfully.

They both laughed pleasantly in the night which soon turned to silence. They both looked at the sky enjoying their peace and quiet, because it's not every day when you get peace and quiet. They were vampires, and every day they would hear something that unease them or made them mummer about news that came from the counsel.

Hagi had to deal with the other vampire students who tended to pull immature pranks on him. He would come out of his room dodging a bucket of red liquid or biting back others with his own words when they talked down on him. He hoped Havi didn't have to deal with what he did, though Havi wasn't the one hiding both their identities. Havi was human therefore none of the vampires could touch him since it would set off war between vampires and hunters. But Hagi was a vampire and lived with the vampires, also he was mysterious and that only made it worse for him. Vampire didn't take to kindly to those who didn't reveal themselves _and _disrespected their prince. Hagi knew this role he took on would be big and difficult to handle, but he'd do anything for his brother and he didn't want him to face the fate they both had. _**No, I won't let him fall to such a fate,**_ Hagi thought with a determined gaze.

Takuma let out a sigh of content enjoying the silence he knew wouldn't come for a while. He was the vice-president in the moon dorms and he had to deal with anything that went on in the night dorms. He also had to set up meetings and parties, and other things he didn't want to wrap his head around at the moment, for Kaname, the president. Takuma didn't mind being of help for Kaname, a close friend of his, but it tended to get tiring when it was the same thing over and over again. Takuma looked to Hagi seeing the determined looked he gave the stars and tilted his head. Ever since Hagi transferred to the school Takuma's days have been quite interesting. Kaname would come into his office and thought out loud about him. Aido would pull his hair when he talked about him. Vampire would feel uneasy when they even thought of him. Hagi had brought some light to his nights and being here enjoying the peace and quiet was something he would hope to have more of.

Both heads snapped to the closed door leading to the roof. Rushing footsteps were coming closer and Takuma felt wind blow by him when the door busted open. Senri stood at the door way with Aido and Rima behind him. They both rush out walking toward him with concerned expressions.

Takuma stood making sure to scrap his skin when he stood up, "Ahaha, you three look exhausted." He joked.

"Are you alright?" Aido asked.

"Why do you ask?" Takuma asked blinking at the blue eyed blond with wonder.

"Well…we thought that…" Aido looked Takuma over and noticed the red skin mark on Takuma's finger. Aido snatched his wrist and moved it so Takuma's right palm was facing them.

"Oh that, I scraped my skin on the wall here." Takuma said with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his lips.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked.

Takuma nodded, "I didn't even feel it until I smelled my own blood." Takuma smiled and laughed as he felt his wrist being released and letting it fall to his side. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Rima nodded.

Takuma smiled and walked off the other three following behind him. He opened the door that happened to slam shut when they walk out to see him. He held the door open and let the others in before him. Looking back to where he sat and wondered where Hagi had run off to. He gave a sigh and stepped in the building shutting the door behind.

Hagi pulled himself up from the ledge. He sat on the concert rail his legs dangling off the building as he looked up once more. He then felt eyes on him and looked down to see Kaname looking at him. He felt the powerful presence surround him trying to pry for information. He noticed the glint in the pure bloods eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

One thing was for sure, none of it was good.

xXx

Havi woke up feeling drool go down the corner of his mouth and loud banging on his door. His hair was tangled up and he had to pause for a moment to figure everything out in his head, what happened yesterday and where he was. He remembered last night's event and rubbed his neck remembering how close it was for him to being bitten. He didn't know why, but when Aido tried to bite him. The sudden wave of panic and fear coursed through his veins as he tried to push himself further into the ground hoping it would swallow him up. It was odd when he knew nothing would come out of being bitten, but his body reacted on its own trying to free itself from being pinned to the ground.

When he came to he saw his brother and Zero kneeling on either side of him. He could smell the strong scent of lavender in the air and saw Zero sneeze. He had come to his senses and started to control his emotions that seemed to have scrambled out of place.

Havi stood up using the back of his sleeve to wipe off the drool before it dried. He was wearing his boxers and a long sleeved shirt that reached his knees. He stumbled to the door almost tripping over his shoes. Opening his door he winced as light flooded his sight and he gave a yawn after.

"Yes?" Havi blinked slowly looking at Zero who raised a brow at his appearance.

"You wear dresses?" Zero questioned.

Havi blinked and looked down. He scowled, "No! It was the only thing that was in reach." Havi huffed flushing with embarrassment.

"Sure… Whatever you say." Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Jerk." Havi mumbled feeling his frustration getting the better of him. He took a deep breath remembering that he needed to wake himself up fully. He tended to be half aware of his surroundings and his emotions took advantage of his weak state and would take over. Shaking his head he looked back at Zero his neck craning a bit since Zero was half a head taller. "Why are you here?"

"For school of course, idiot." Zero crossed his arms seeing Havi blink once before his eyes widened and the door slamming in front of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Havi yelled through the door.

"I've been standing out here for 20 minutes trying to wake you up." Zero replied leaning on one foot. Zero could feel the frustration coming from the other person on the other side of the door. He chuckled, hearing Havi curse the buttons on her shirt and soon after his hair. The door swung open revealing a heaving Havi. Zero couldn't help but twitch when he saw the noticeable knots in Havi's hair.

"Lets go," Havi said as he quickly walked out of his room rushing pass Zero who tried to stop him and tell him to brush his hair.

"Hey!" Zero went forward to try and stop the male only to see him turn a corner and out of his sight. Zero sighed giving a lopsided frown that slowly turned into a smirk. He wondered what Havi's reaction would be when he found out that he was 20 minutes early for class. "Guess we'll find out." He chuckled under his breath and walked forward making a quick stop to his room before he headed to class.

Havi sat in his chair grumbling to himself his arms crossed over his chest. The students around him felt irritated and they in turn grumbled as well.

"Everyone looks irritated today." Yuki whispered ahead of him.

"I wonder why?" Havi snorted when he heard the door open and turned his head seeing Zero walk in the classroom. Havi glared at him, "You bastard, I could have had an extra 19 minutes of sleep."

Zero raised a brow as he sat down, "You were planning on being late today?"

"Yes!" Havi started to run his fingers through his hair only to get them caught in tangles and he hissed in pain when he tried to yank them out.

"Idiot." Zero mumbled as he reached over and pulled Havi's hand out making the boy yelp in pain.

"What the hell!?" Havi growled.

Zero noticed the students stare at them; he could see them shift back and forth in their seat. "Quiet down, you're attracting attention."

"And whose fault is that?" Havi hissed. He blinked when he found himself facing the wall. His hair was gathered behind him and he immediately tried to pull away when he felt a brush touch his scalp.

"Stay still." Zero growled with annoyance and as a warning he pulled the brush down his hair getting caught and pulling his head along with the brush. Havi moved his head forward causing Zero to yank the brush more down freeing Havi's hair from the tangles in the back of his head.

Havi hissed in pain his hands quickly going up and putting pressure behind his head where it throbbed. He bit his lip as he silently whimpered with pain. The students around him shuddered, some rubbing the back of their heads, others wincing. Havi then felt hands remove his and he was about to move away once more but the brush went to his scalp once more and started to go down.

"That's what you get for being stupid." Zero said as he tried to be gentle. "Now don't move or you're only going to make it even more difficult for yourself."

"I can brush my own hair." Havi grunted when he felt Zero pull his hair when one of his tangles wouldn't free itself.

"Says the person who hasn't brushed his hair for about a week," Zero mumbled under his breath as he concentrated on brushing Havi's hair without hurting him so much.

"I brush my hair," Havi said wincing when Zero yanked the brush down.

"Finger brushing isn't brushing your hair."

"It's still brushing."

"You're only making it worse."

"Since when did you become an expert at brushing hair?"

"Since you came along."

"…" Havi couldn't make a comeback of his own. He just raised his shoulders grumbling to himself. Zero shook his head and inwardly chuckled when he saw Havi give up. He quickly finished with Havi's hair and put the brush in his messenger bag.

Zero had grown use to brushing Havi's hair ever since they were little. Zero was in charge of watching Havi since he was the only one that could go near the boy. Ever since Zero was little he got use to holding a brush around for days like these. Zero looked at Havi from the corner of his eye to see him rubbing his head with his fingers.

Zero looked ahead of him to see Yuki sleeping on her desk, her elbow propped on the desk and her head resting on her hand. He rolled his eyes and reached forward his hand trying to shake her awake. She mumbled incoherently and Zero raised a brow when she said unicorns. He looked to Havi who looked back in return the obvious interest in his eyes as he watched. Zero looked back at Yuki and smirked; he looked around seeing a ruler near a wall and grabbed it. He put one end on the inside of Yuki's wrist, the one holding her head and moved her wrist.

Yuki's head fell on the desk with a loud thud. A few students jumped not knowing what happened while others snickered behind their hands witnessing what had happened.

Yuki jerked up her eyes half lidded and looking around. She noticed people laughing and at her. She rubbed her forehead feeling a bump starting to form on her forehead. She then noticed them looking at her and she blushed her head turning around to see Havi who in turn looked to his right. She turned again seeing Zero giving an amused smirk and instantly telling her he was the culprit.

"Zero!" Yuki whined out her face heating up more when she heard the laughter grow louder.

"You wouldn't wake up." Zero defended with a shrug.

"Havi, why didn't you stop him!?" Yuki asked pointing a finger to Zero as she looked at Havi.

Havi sighed; he then moved his foot and hooked it to one of the chair legs Zero was sitting on. He pulled swiftly the chair giving out from under Zero, whose eyes widened. He fell on the floor landing on his rear and glared at Havi who smirked. Zero quickly moved his hand and did the same to Havi's chair. Havi fell and he glared at the silverette. The students in class were laughing at the two who were now on the floor glaring at each other.

"Ahem!"

Everyone went silent as their teacher stood in front of the class. He had on hand on his hip and the other over his mouth. His hand went down as he examined his class room and noticed both Zero and Havi on the floor. He gave a sigh, this wasn't the first time he saw the two fool around and causing his class to go out of behavior.

"Zukas, Kiryu." He looked from one teen to the other, "I expect both of you here after school." He said.

"Yes sir." Havi nodded and nudged Zero in the ribs.

"Right." Zero grunted rubbing his side and hitting Havi back who hissed in pain.

"Now then, please go back to your seats so we can start today's lesson." The teacher ordered as he turned around and gathered his things for today's lesson.

Zero and Havi quickly got up, fixed their chairs and sat in them.

xXx

Yuki walked to the gates of the moon dorms seeing the many girls there and laughed nervously.

"This isn't going to end well." The corners of her smile twitched.

She would be in the middle of those two fan-girl groups. She was only one person and she couldn't help but feel small when she got closer to the group of girls. Looking at them she couldn't help but shiver and tense up while trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"Alright, get in line!" Yuki yelled as she tried to push the group of girls to one side. The girls simply screamed and pushed back trying to get closer to the gates that would open in just a few minutes.

Yuki grunted, "Get back!" She ordered only to be thrown on the floor and nearly crushed by everyone. Yuki yelped and dodged many feet headed her way giving a sigh of relief when she was in the clear. Standing up once more she dusted herself off and charged up front pushing them back with new vigor. The girls only had their mind on getting to be closer to their favorite night class student their eyes literally the shape of hearts.

Yuki felt her eye twitch, these girls never gave up. "Get back or you're banned from coming here ever again!" Yuki yelled out making getting the girls attention. They only looked at her and went back to what they were doing. Yuki let out an exasperated sigh followed by a huff as she again went to the front and started to push the girls to one side. She never noticed the gates opened, but she did notice the group of girls push harder than before. Yuki settled her ground concentrating solely on keeping the girls back.

Yuki then felt a hand on her had, "Yuki," She heard as they girls in front of her pulled back and causing her to fall unceremoniously on the floor. She blushed with embarrassment when she heard some chuckling behind her.

Yuki quickly stood and dusted herself off and turned around the see the night class. "K-Kaname. Good evening." Yuki laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Yuki," Kaname smiled back earning some swoons from the day class girls. Their attention was then caught by Aido who was giving a rose to one of the girls.

"Where are the other two?" Hagi asked coming from Yuki's other side.

Yuki felt her forehead tick, "Don't get me started on those two!" She yelled with frustration as the others raised a few eyebrows. "I was made the laughing stock in class because of the stunt Zero pulled on me! And Havi didn't even stop him! Ugh! They get on my nerves sometimes and today are one of those times!" Yuki huffed, her cheeks puffing out with a pout making her look rather adorable.

Hagi raised a brow, "What did they do?" he asked.

"They woke me up! Zero woke me up by banging my head against my desk. Well he didn't do it but he was the reason why I banged my head against my desk and Havi didn't do anything. He didn't stop him and as payment for me he pulled Zero's chair from under him and Zero being Zero did the same to him. They got detention after that when the teacher caught them." Yuki said looking the other way and crossing her arms, "They deserve to suffer in class with nothing to do." She mumbled but with their vampire hearing. They heard it perfectly fine.

Hagi couldn't help but be amused after hearing this information. He then chuckled making everyone look at him, "You three must be good friends." He said giving Yuki a very rare genuine smile only to turn around and walk off.

Yuki froze on spot. Were they even friends? Yuki couldn't help but question even hers and Zero's friendship. She knew her and Havi's friendship was like a bumpy dirt road. They had to be careful with each other making sure not to step in the wrong place. They needed to make sure no dust gathered or else they would be confused and distrustful to the other. Their relationship was confusing and she wondered if what happened today would happen every day if they were friends. She didn't know, but what she did know was that their 'friendship' was only because of Zero.

"Yeah…we're good friends." Yuki softly said testing those words in her mouth and couldn't help but not believe it herself.

xXx

Hagi sat on the couch his arms open wide behind him resting on the back of the couch. With a sigh he looked up and couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen in the near future and it wasn't for the good. He brought one hand to his mouth biting his finger nails this becoming a bad habit when he was nervous or frustrated that he didn't know something. It was bad enough that the vampire's in the night class dorms didn't like him. He didn't want anything else added to his pile of problems.

"You shouldn't bite your nails." A male said making Hagi turn his head, "It's bad." The male with mahogany colored hair and lightly-tinted blue eyes said. He had a stick in his mouth his right hand holding a box.

Hagi removed his hand from his mouth, "I know, but it's a habit and habits are hard to lose." Hagi replied. "Senri shiki, right?

He nodded as he walked over and pointed the box out to him, "You want some?" He asked.

Hagi raised a brow and sat up straight looking at the box, "What is it?"

"Pocky."

Hagi looked the male getting a good look at the vampire and then his eyes went back to the box his hand reaching out. Something was off and he knew it, but he had no clue why. Hagi's wrist was then grabbed and before he could move Shiki dropped his box of pocky and grabbed Hagi's other wrist. He then pushed them beside either side of Hagi's head, Shiki's knee between his, and a few inches away from him Hagi's face. Hagi felt a sense of panic course through his veins but quickly suppressed it. Emerald eyes looked into Lightly-tinted blue ones and Hagi saw something flicker in Shiki's eyes.

"What did you do to Takuma?" Shiki asked.

Hagi then understood the whole reason for this, "What are you talking about? I did nothing."

"Liar," Shiki's fingers twitch and Hagi knew his wrist would be broken by now if he was human, "Something…something's different about Takuma. His smell is…odd." Shiki then raised his head to sniff at Hagi's hair who tried to ease his emotions that were telling him to shove the vampire off of him. But if he did then it would only make Shiki even more suspicious of him. "And his aura…it's odd and yet…isn't." Shiki said backing away from Hagi and looking back into his emerald green eyes.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hagi asked.

"I did, he just laughed it off and talked about using a different shampoo and changed the subject. The last person he was with was you; don't think I didn't catch your scent back on the roof."

He was smart and Hagi inwardly smirked, he would have loved to say something that would put the vampire on edge but this was Takuma's friend. He owed a lot to Takuma who helped the other night. "Yes, I was on the roof but that doesn't mean I did something to him. Did Takuma smell odd or feel odd that night."

Shiki backup a bit his eyes growing distant then seemed to have returned, "No, he didn't." Shiki shook his head.

"Then maybe he did use a different shampoo and his aura is probably from the lack of not drinking, do you know when he last drank?" Shiki shook his head, "Then maybe you were just feeling him being a bit thirsty and you of all people know how he gets when he skips his drinking routine."

Shiki seemed to be in thought before he nodded his head his hands still gripping Hagi's wrist as he back away. "I guess." He said.

"Is there something wrong here?" They both looked to Shiki's right seeing Kaname standing by the door way that went to a hall. "Shiki?" Kaname turned to the mahogany haired vampire.

Shiki let go of Hagi's wrist and let them drop. "No Lord Kaname."

"It's just a game." Hagi shrugged suppressing the fact that he wanted to rub his now bruised wrists.

"Game?" Kaname questioned.

"It a game that humans play called 'are you nervous yet?' and Shiki happened to be nearby." Hagi answered looking at Shiki who then started to stand picking up his box of pocky while he was at it. "There was no harm done, and my curiosity is sedated." Hagi stood as well and looked to Shiki who in turn nodded his head and walked out. Hagi got the inward meaning of Shiki saying that were on okay terms.

"It seems I missed the fun." Kaname walked forward to stand in front of Hagi who shrugged.

"You just have bad timing." Hagi ginned mischievously, "Well, I guess I'll turn in, have a good day's rest Kaname." Hagi bowed but kept his eyes on Kaname's.

"You as well Hagi." Kaname nodded his head back and watched Hagi's retreating form.

Kaname tilted his head a bit, maybe changing his plans won't hurt too much.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Her is the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, as you may or may not see, I shorta following the story line but with changes since I didn't want to see the whole episode. I only just go online and read a summary of the episode and go on from there of what I should change and not change. Some episodes may be skipped, I'm not entirely sure at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Only the plot and OC characters.**

**MonicAna Studio's**

**"What the hell did you DO!?" Ana screamed as she looked at her studio for True Bloods.  
**

**"Do you like it?" Monica asked her hand on her hips taking pride in her work with pink and red paint on her clothes. "I did it myself." She announced proudly. "It's a piece of art."**

**"More like a piece of crap!" Ana snapped. "It just looks like you threw paint on the walls and the words 'Forever Alone' written everywhere! Is that a drawing of a dead body!?"**

**"Yup, he died from a broken heart, poor, poor man." Monica shook her head. "You know that can actually happen?"**

**"What's wrong with you!?" Monica's question was ignored, "You're insane!"**

**"Whoa, some one's not having a good day." Hagi said as he walked into the studio along with every one else. "Is that a drawing of a dead body?"**

**"Yup, awesome don't you think?" Monica asked.**

**"More like creepy." Zero muttered.**

**Monica huffed, "You guys just don't appreciate good art work. I mean, there was a painting out there that was sold for 4.8 million and was only of blue paint. BLUE PAINT! Honestly, I don't understand people sometimes."**

**"I don't understand _you _sometimes." Ana mumbled, "Some times I think you your own species."**

**"Are going to work with the studio like this?" Havi asked, "I mean, it's kind of distracting. Is that a drawing of a dead body?"**

**"Yes, people on the wall over there is a drawing of a dead body now please stop asking." Ana sighed, "We're going to have to work like this, I'm just hoping it doesn't mess up today's chapter." She then glared at Monica, "Alright, come people lets get started!"**

**"Hey look! I found another drawing of a dead body!" Hagi called over.  
**

**Ana faced palmed, "Today's going to be a long day."**

* * *

Tomorrow was the dreaded day.

Valentine's Day was a day of hell for the Perfects.

Havi looked from Zero to Yuki seeing the gloom behind them. He raised a brow at the sudden change of atmosphere. He looked to the calendar seeing it was the month of February. He heard both Yuki and Zero talk about having to deal with the huge crowd of fan-girls that -for some odd reason- grew stronger than ever. He inwardly chuckled only to cringe, he was going to have to see and deal with the girls tomorrow. With a sigh he looked to Zero and jumped.

He felt distress coming heavily off Zero. He saw the clenched hands on the table, the narrowed closed eyes. It was like he was holding something back. _**Maybe some chocolate will cheer him up, **_Havi thought as he looked to the clock hanging off the wall.

"I'm going to the store in town. I'll be back." Havi said as he stood. It was Sunday meaning he had till tonight to finish.

Zero quickly looked up, "I'll come with, if you don't mind." He said standing as well.

Havi looked to Zero and simply nodded, he wasn't coming just for Havi, but for something else. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he turned around to head for the door. He was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt. His hair was in a braid and over his shoulder. Before he got to the door he stopped and turned to Yuki.

"Are you coming too or is it just me and Zero?" He asked. He noticed the sad and hurt feelings she was giving off.

Yuki quickly turned to look at him and smiled, "I'll come too, I need to get a few things anyway." She said standing up quickly and running to them with a bright smile.

Havi nodded, he loved the warm, inviting feeling she was giving at the moment. But it never lasted long before others quickly came in. Her feelings were everywhere and he couldn't keep up with them. He never understood how some ones feelings could change so quickly.

:: ::

Walking into the store he grabbed a basket. Yuki and Zero went somewhere else saying they needed to take care of some shopping for Cross. Looking around he walked to the baking aisle and grabbed a few things to make chocolate with. He was about to grab coco powder when his hand touched another's. He flinched back and turned to see another male who was taller than him.

"I'm sorry, you go first." He smiled.

Havi looked at him; he had blonde curls framing his face stopping to graze his shoulders. Navy blue eyes that seemed to make others unconsciously stop when he looked at them. He was a head taller than him and… he felt familiar.

"No you go ahead, please." Havi stepped back. He felt odd around him. He wasn't sure to be either uneasy or calm about the person in front of him.

The blonde smile, "You're very kind." He smiled.

Havi couldn't help but blush, this male seemed to know just what to say to catch some off guard. Shaking his head he forced his blush back, "As are you." Havi smiled briefly and once the male grabbed a coco bag and Havi grabbed his after him.

"Are you just going to make chocolate?" He asked.

Havi jumped at the sudden question inwardly cursing for being caught off guard. "Yeah, is it a bad idea?" He asked.

The blonde looked up with a thoughtful look; he looked like a child trying to choose which toy he should get, "Hmm, you should put something in it, like a surprise! It may seem like just chocolate but once they bite into it they taste something else." The blonde looked at him and smiled. "Good idea, don't you think!?"

Havi felt the need for acceptance like a child wanting a parent to say he did a good job. Havi couldn't help but smile at the adult's childish act and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what should I put in it?"

"Cherry is my favorite, but something the person like would be best."

"I don't know what he likes so I'll take your advice on cherries." Havi said looking around for cherries. He saw them near the jams and went over to grab a jar. Looking at it, he saw the cherry juice and decided to use that in the chocolate as well. "Thanks…um…" Havi looked to the blonde.

"Ren, call me Ren!" He smiled.

Havi nodded, "Thanks Ren, call me Havi." Havi replied with his own name. "Well I guess I'll see you whenever." Havi waved as he turned around to another direction.

"Sure!" The blonde waved back enthusiastically, but soon the wave slowed down as Havi turned the corner. A smirk replaced the males smile, "You'll see me sooner than you think." Ren chuckled putting the bag of coco powder back and turned around. "Until then…" He grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

:: ::

Havi continued down the trail to Cross Academy. He felt a chill down his spin making him shiver and look up at the sky. It was getting dark meaning he would probably be up later than usual. He needed to finish the chocolate he was going to make for Zero.

He hoped this would cheer him up a bit.

Havi then went out in a jog; he had decided to leave Zero and Yuki behind. Mainly because he had no clue where they were and he had no time to look around the whole entire town. So he decided to leave them behind, though he thought that they probably were already at Cross Academy before him. Nearing the gate Havi smirked, he was right.

Zero was leaning against the entrance his arms crossed over his chest. Havi's smirk fell, he felt depressed all of a sudden and the need to cry started to grow stronger than ever as he neared Zero. He felt the corners of his eyes sting and he quickly grabbed a rock on the floor and threw it at Zero. He hit Zero's head making it tilt to the side from the force used. Havi then felt anger and pain hit him. He started to get a headache.

"What the hell!?" Zero growled out his hands twitching a bit.

"That's for leaving me behind, idiot." Havi said crossing his arms. Zero grumbled under his breath not saying anything. Havi sighed with relief, he was glad Zero didn't go further into the conversation.

Zero blinked noticing the bags Havi head, "What's in there?" He asked pointed at the bags that he held around his elbow.

Havi blinked and quickly hid them, "Nothing!" He said a little too quickly.

Zero raised a brow, he felt embarrassed all of a sudden, "It's something if you're trying to hide it." Zero said pushing himself off the wall. "What is it?" He asked again.

Havi huffed, "I told you it's nothing, now leave me alone." Havi grumbled turning his head and crossing his own arms.

Zero raised a brow at the childish act. He then chuckled, "Whatever you say." He shrugged, "Come on, we have school tomorrow."

"Since when did you care about school?" Havi questioned.

"Shut up."

"I only asked a question."

"What's in the bag?"

"…Jerk."

xXx

Zero head hung over the bathroom sink. Blood splattered on the white porcelain glass and trailed down the corner of Zero's mouth. His hands clutched on either side of the sink his teeth grinding together.

The blood tablets were now useless to him.

His body was no longer accepting the blood tablets Cross had created. Once swallowed, he would cough them back up and with extra blood this time. This only made him thirst for more, he was losing control. He didn't know how long until he finely lost his control and possibly kill someone because of his thirst. It wouldn't be long before he turned into a level E and some random Hunter killed him.

Zero punched the tiled wall in the bathroom. His eyes shut tightly together as he used pain to try and suppress his thirst. He couldn't afford to lose control, not now, not ever! Flashes of his past came up his eyes widening in fear and pain from losing his brother.

A knock was then heard.

"Zero? You in there?" Havi asked from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!" He announced. Zero quickly turned on the water the blood in the swirling down the drain and splashed some water onto his face. Turning around he blinked when he saw the bags under Havi's eyes. "Mah… Yuki really is a persistent girl, don't you think?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Idiot, it's what you get for sleeping late." Zero leaned against the sink as he turn of the water. Zero then noticed Havi stare at him, he seemed to be looking at him up and down. Zero couldn't help but feel uneasy his stomach stirring a bit from the calculating look. He turned his head, "What is it?"

Havi blinked, "Oh, it's nothing, sorry." Havi blushed rubbing the back of his neck, "Would you mind, I need to take a very cold shower right now." Havi waved with a folded uniform in his hands.

"Sure." Zero pushed himself off the sink by using his hands and walked to the door.

"See you in class Zero." Havi said from behind him.

"Yeah…" Zero nodded closing the door behind.

Havi sighed, "Idiot." He huffed, feeling slightly annoyed at the moment. He quickly turned on the shower the water spraying out. "Tch, honestly."

After his shower he went to the sink and noticed a blood tablet box on the floor under the sink. Picking it up and opening it, there was more then there should have been. Closing the box he looked at the door leading out and sighed. It seems the blood tablets weren't working so well for Zero, given his status and all. Looking at the box once more he threw them back under the sink and quickly put on his uniform.

Today was Valentine's Day and he knew he was going to be dead tired and knock out right when his head hit the pillow. Before he went out the door his phone rang from his pocket and he picked it up. He then saw a reminder on his screen for the party that was going on, on Thursday.

"I'm pretty busy this week." Havi noted as he shut his flip phone and walked out of the bathroom.

xXx

Hagi sluggishly walked down the hall to Kaname's office. He grumbled to himself as he dragged his feet down the hall purposely making noise to show how angry he was.

"Damn Kaname and his 'urgernt' meeting." Hagi glared at the floor. He was kicking a ball around and kicking it hard so it bounced off the walls. "Ignorant bastard," He mumbled kicking the ball at full force ahead of him. The green ball flew straight forward and a door just down the hall opened. Hagi looked over with a smirk as the ball hit the person on the forehead knocking their head back.

The person groaned, "You know, if you don't be careful, you could hurt someone." He voiced rubbing his forehead as he picked up the green rubber ball.

Hagi grinned, "But that's where the fun is." He responded.

"You going to get yourself killed someday." The cheery blonde smiled as he put the ball out as if he was handing it over..

"And you'll be there to stop it, right?"

"What can I do?"

"You're a very good asset Takuma. You know things you aren't supposed to know and have wide connections." Hagi reached for the ball.

Takuma moved the ball away quickly, "But what if I'm the one trying to kill you?" He asked.

Hagi tried the snatch the ball once more. "Then I guess I'll have to do something about it…" Hagi then tackled Takuma to the floor and took the ball rolling off him and landing a few feet away from Takuma and standing up. Takuma laid on the floor looking up to see Hagi looking down at him over his shoulder with a smirk the ball in his hand. "And I'll make sure I'm on top." He chuckled and waved heading off down the corner.

Takuma chuckled and stood up his feet touching the soft velvet floor. He looked to another opening door to see Shiki pop his head out the door and look at him. Takuma saw the question look and caution or calculating look he gave Hagi or direction he went. Takuma dusted himself off and smiled at Shiki telling him it was alright.

"Go back to bed Shiki, it's the afternoon." Takuma said as he walked to his door. Shiki nodded and closed his door. Takuma sighed and closed his as well, he had a feeling something will happen later and it wouldn't be good.

:: ::

Hagi knocked on the office door making sure to make as much noise as possible.

"You called Kaname!" Hagi said.

"Come in."

Hagi huffed and opened the door, "You wanted something?"

"You're late." Kaname pointed out. He was sitting on his desk wearing black pants and a red button down, silk, dress shirt. He had his legs crossed one over the other and his arms leaning against him to hold him up.

"I ran into Takuma." Hagi shrugged as he looked at the green ball, throwing it up and catching it.

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

Hagi watched the ball be thrown up once more and see it disperse to small pieces. He looked to the floor seeing the pile of green rubber by his feet his arm dropping to his side. Looking up he saw Kaname standing in front of him his eyes red from hidden anger that he was holding back.

"That was my last one." Hagi sighed and smirked, "What's wrong _Lord _Kaname?"

Hagi quickly leapt back and once his feet touched the floor he ducked rolling to the left. He felt the front part of his gray t-shirt being grabbed and his back smashing to a wall. His hands went to Kanam''s wrists. With a twist Kaname released him and was pushed back. With a blur they stopped instantly not moving a muscle. Kaname's hand was straight and right beside Hagi's neck. Hagi's hand held a pen the point pressed against Kaname's neck ready to break skin. It was quite for who knows how long.

"…You didn't call me all the way over here for a fight, what do you want so I can leave." Hagi's voice was low and filled with seriousness. "I'm not in the mood for games at the moment."

"There's a gather going on this Thursday. Humans will be there, but so will vampires so I'm required to come." Kaname began, "You're invited and I'm not giving you a choice."

Hagi glared at Kaname from the corner of his eyes, his own red eyes, "You don't order me around!" He growled.

"You _will _be there and that's final." Kaname snapped his hand back and stood up straight, straighten out his clothes.

Hagi growled his lips going back in a snarl his fangs showing themselves. "You think you can force me!?" He asked standing up slowly.

"Yes," Kaname looked back confidently, "because Cross also wanted this and if I remember correctly… you owe him."

Hagi's eyes widened, how did Kaname know of his debt to Cross? "Bastard!"

"Only if you want me to be," Kaname snapped. "Now leave, I've had enough of you."

"Tch," Hagi turned on his heel and stomped out of the office.

"Oh, and Hagi," Kaname called once more as he went to his desk his hand setting itself on his chair, "Wear something nice." He smiled.

Hagi's hands clenched before he swung the door open and shut it behind him. Kaname listened to the heavy, angry steps walk down the hall and he couldn't help but smile. He had just learned of this not too long ago and seeing the way Hagi reacted… It was a good tool to use later in the feature, but he also wondered what he could do for such a thing. Hagi was smart and he knew Cross and what he was about.

With a sigh he sat in his chair forgetting about the possibilities of this new found fun. At the moment he wanted to bask in his silent victory.

:: ::

Hagi slammed his door shut forcing down the scream that wanted to be released to pen his anger and frustration. Slipping off his shoes he threw himself onto his bed groaning as he felt drowsiness take over him. He eyes slowly closed the red disappearing and showing a soft, tired emerald green. Once he eyes were shut his alarm went off his eyes snapping open and looking to the clock.

It was five o'clock and he needed to get ready for class.

With a groan he picked himself up and headed toward the shower. He was going to fall asleep in class today just to piss off Kaname.

With a smirk and evil plans ready to pay Kaname back. Hagi had a delightful shower even though it was cold water, but it was nothing he could handle. Not when he was ready to see Kaname struggle to hold back his anger. Hagi smirked as he jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"This is what you get for messing with me." He chuckled darkly his eyes flickering red.

xXx

Hagi watched Yuki struggle to hold the girls back. He watched with amusement as she tried to control the crowd of fan-girls wanting to give their favorite night class male their chocolate. He looked to Zero to see him also throwing more threats then usual when the girls tried to step over the invisible line. They were persistent on giving their chocolate out and hoping for them to love only theirs. It wasn't long for some girl to do something stupid.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Yuki yelled looking over to the wall by the gates.

Hagi looked as well as Zero seeing her foot slip and falling back. Zero was quick to act catching the girl before she hit the ground. She looked at Zero with admiration and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and how close she was to Zero. Zero quickly set her down and told the girls to head to their dorms only to be stopped by cross.

"Wait! Hold up!" Cross called out as he walked toward the students.

"Cross? What's going on?" Hagi asked looking to the male.

"It's Valentine's Day and I spoke with Kaname about this. There are stands inside that gate with each member's names on it. The chocolate they're going to give it to, they must stand behind it and hand them over." Cross explained.

"But what about class?" Hagi asked.

"They're canceled today for this event." Cross said as he saw the gates open. He went in and called the girls over telling them to behave or else he would send them back to their dorms. "You three could handle the rest right?" He asked but waited for no answer. "Good, now I must go. I got lots of paper work to do."

"Cross wait…" Hagi stepped forward only to see Cross already off. With a sigh he looked to see everyone already ready and waiting for the night class. Looking to the doors he looked to Zero to see him standing in one spot and showing he was going nowhere. Yuki was busy trying to make the girls stay in a straight line and control them. "Guess I'll get them." He whispered to himself as he walked to the double doors of the night class dorms.

Instead of knocking he turned both knobs and pushed the doors seeing Kaname and his inner circle along with his brother Hagi. He noticed the tension in the air and how Kaname and Hagi have a challenging look to them. Havi sighed again, he knew his brother did nothing but cause trouble in the night class and he couldn't do anything about it. But then again he didn't want to get involved with the indirect fight between them.

"Ahem, if you're done with your lover quarrel then please could you start heading out and receive your Valentine's gifts?" Havi asked.

Hagi was the first to glare at Havi, "What are you talking about?" The words of 'shut up' were hanging in the air.

"Kaname didn't tell you?" Havi asked. "Your classes are canceled today for Valentine's Day. Once you get outside I want you people to stand in front of the stand with your name on it." Havi explained.

"What? Classes are canceled today?" Hagi blinked. He then glared at Kaname as he saw the hidden smug look he held.

"I just said that." Havi looked bored, "Now come on and hurry up, I would like to sleep in early today." He yawned right after turning around and walking out of the building.

The vampires walked out and doing what they were told to do. Havi watched at Hagi take every single treat while Kaname only took what he could hold. He watched Yuki drop her own Valentine's Day gift. It was picked up by Zero who tossed it to Kaname and Yuki getting mad at him for it. It wasn't long before things settled down and the day class students went back to their dorms. The night class students went back into the building the doors closing behind them.

"I'm tired." Havi said as Yuki and Zero walked over to him.

"You can turn in early if you want, we can handle it." Yuki suggested.

"Nah, I could use some fresh air at the moment." Havi looked to Zero to see him stare back, but not at his eyes. "Zero come on, if I pass out you can carry me back to my room."

"I'm not you personal slave." Zero's eye twitched.

Havi walked off his hand patting Zero's shoulder, "That's what you think."

Zero's fingers twitched, "No, that's what I know." Zero growled out as he turned around and followed Havi.

Yuki stood there a lone smile gracing her lips as she watched them bicker once more. With a chuckle she went her own way and started her patrol. She felt alone to say the least but she wasn't selfish.

xXx

Zero walked through the forest his throat feeling more dry than usual. He had separated himself from Havi, his scent was starting to get to him. He couldn't hold out for long when he was close to him. He had asked to separate and Havi looked at him and nodded not saying anything which he was glad for.

"It's good to see you again." Zero turned around seeing Aido smile at him. He noticed the others come along as well. Out of instinct Zero pulled out Bloody Rose, his body tensing here and there when they moved closer to him.

"What do you want?" He snarled out his lips going back in disgust.

"Tch, I don't get why Lord Kaname lets something as disgusting as you walk around so freely." Aido spat out.

"I don't get why Kuran lets moronic idiot such as you people hang around him, but then again its Kuran. I expected as much." Zero smirked.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ruka snarled her fangs showing. "Drinking you dry would be too nice of a death."

"By all means attack me, I would love to see you bodies turn to dust." Zero turned around slowly.

"Don't get cocky!" Aido yelled.

"I'm not being cocky; I'm only telling the truth." Zero quickly dodged to the left as ice spiked up from the ground underneath him. He aimed his gun only to roll away once more when fire started to come at him. Once again he aimed his gun changing his target as he looked from one to the other. He needed to be careful with this.

"What's going on here?" Havi asked as he walked out from the bushes. "You know fighting on school grounds and against a Perfect could get you into some serious trouble." He walked to Zero who looked at him and lowered Bloody Rose.

"Perfect timing," Zero said.

"I always am." Havi smirked and looked to Aido. He panics a bit but remembered Zero was beside him. He didn't need to worry about being bitten by him and so he pulled out his dagger. "Look you don't want to get into more trouble with Kaname."

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as she ran forward standing beside Zero who in turn started to put away Bloody Rose.

"Tch, let's get out of here." Aido said turning around.

"This is no fun." Ruka said as she followed behind.

Havi tilted his head at the sudden change of mind. Looking to Yuki he patted her head, "Good job Yuki, you scared them away." He said.

"What!?" Yuki turned to look at him.

"Hey Zero-" Havi blinked Zero was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Yuki looked around, "I don't know." She turned to Havi, "I'll look for him, and you can sleep if you want."

"Thanks." Havi nodded and turned toward Cross's residence.

:: ::

Stepping into the building he headed for the kitchen when he felt pain and anger come from there. His heart clenched tightly as his eyes started to sting. He opened the door feeling the emotions being suppressed and replaced with other emotions. Looking Havi saw Zero leaning against the counter of the kitchen a cup he held in his hand being pushed to hide what was inside.

"Yuki's looking for you, she's worried." Havi said going into the refrigerator.

"If you see her tell not to worry." Zero said as he grabbed the cup and dumped the content into the sink and rinsed it before Havi could get a good look at what was inside.

"Here."

Zero turned around and blinked seeing a neatly wrapped round chocolate in the palm of Havi's hand. Looking at it he looked to Havi who gestured the chocolate to him. He picked it up and un-wrapped it inspecting the piece of candy first.

"You act as if it's going to kill you." Havi crossed his arms, "My baking isn't that bad, and in fact I perfected my cooking skills thank you very much."

Zero could only roll his eyes and popped the chocolate in his mouth. He bit it and his eyes widened when he felt something ooze out. He then moved it around his mouth wondering what was inside the chocolate.

"It's a cherry." Havi answered.

Zero looked at him as he felt the chocolate melt on his tongue. "It's good."

"It's good? You mean it's delicious." Havi corrected. Zero rolled his eyes; he wanted more but would never admit it. "Here," Havi pulled up a basket holding more inside. "I made extra and a little more."

"A little more?" Zero raised a brow as he took the basket filled with chocolate.

"Yeah, I think I might give them to the night class." Havi said as he grabbed a large plastic bowl filled with neatly wrapped chocolates. "Of course I left some here on the counter for when people come in they can have one."

"How much did you make?" Zero asked looking at him own pile of chocolates.

"Too much, now, you want to come with?" Havi asked as he headed for the door.

"Yeah," Zero nodded, "I'll meet you outside, I need to put these away." Zero gestured the chocolates in his hands.

"Right." Havi nodded, "Yuki's is still in the refrigerator so if you see her before I do, can you hand them to her?"

"Sure." Zero nodded.

Havi walked out, "Oh! Tell her it has her name on it!" Havi called out as he walked down the hall.

Zero hummed and looked at the pile of chocolate in the basket he held and picked up another. Un-wrapping it he threw it into his mouth and ate it slowly. He wasn't much on sweets but Havi made him reconsider. Looking at a piece of paper he grabbed it and quickly wrote down a note for Yuki and her chocolates. He then sticked it to the fridge and walked out telling himself to hurry since Havi was outside waiting.

Yuki watched him walk out and she walked in. Going to the fridge she saw her own basket of chocolates and picked one up and ate it. She moaned in delight at the taste and smile with joy. She couldn't help but laugh at how Havi was able to make someone feel better with just his presents. She then got a plan to have Havi make dessert from now on.

xXx

Havi knocked on the door seeing it immediately open.

"What do you two want?" Kaname asked as he opened the door wider.

"I was wondering if you had room for more chocolate, I made too much and decided to pass them around." Havi said holding up the large bowl filled with candy.

Kaname opened it wider and moved aside allowing them inside. "We're in the dinning room eating at the moment."

Havi nodded as Zero stood away from Kaname who closed the door behind them. Kaname then gestured them to follow him as he walked off toward the kitchen. Havi looked around never going as far then the trail to Kaname's office. The wonder came off him making both males look at him with amusement. It was like watching a boy see Christmas for the first time.

"I'm sorry for intruding during your dinner Kaname." Havi finally said after he was satisfied with his sightseeing.

"It's quite alright." Kaname waved his hand as he opened a door and let them in. They then saw the usual people they usually see.

"What are they doing here?" Aido hissed.

"I would stop the hissing if I were you." Hagi smiled sweetly. "Though I too wonder why you two are here."

Havi walked forward with Zero close behind, "I made some chocolate and made too much. It was only meant for Zero and Yuki but I got caught up in the cooking and all." Havi waved his hand, "So I decided to hand some chocolate to you people if you want more that is."

Hagi was the first to stand others around him jumping, "Of course!" He was gone and appeared right beside Havi his hand quickly grabbing a piece of candy and throwing it into his mouth. "Yum, cherry?"

"Yeah." Havi nodded his own surprise shown on his face, "I forgot you had a sweet tooth."

"And your candy is the best." Hagi smiled brightly taking another.

"If you don't stop you're going to eat them all." Havi voiced.

"So, more for me." Hagi said with a full mouth of chocolate.

"May I have one?" Kaname asked.

"Sure." Havi moved to bowl to Kaname who grabbed one as well.

He opened the chocolate and laid it on his tongue feeling the chocolate melt on his tongue. He savored the cherry and chocolate mixing together on his tongue. "These are very good."

"I'm glad you like them." Havi nodded, "Anyways, these are for you guys." He put the bowl on the table, "Again sorry for interrupting your dinner, ah... excuse us." He waved and turned around pushing Zero out as well.

Zero could feel the awkwardness coming of Havi as he closed the door.

Zero raised a brow, "Something wrong?"

"Vampires are so weird, don't you think?"

"There strange."

"You know, when I heard vampire existed I thought about the bat wings, the gray skin, the ugliness, and the burning in the whole sun thing."

"You read too many books."

"At least they don't sparkle."

* * *

**MonicAna Studio's**

**"Sparkle!?" Hagi looked with disbelief, "Who put it to were vampire's sparkles!?"**

**"A book writer." Monica shrugged, "Do you guys want to sparkle?" She asked with a look of mischief in her eyes as a smirk formed on her lips.**

**"Hell no!" Zero glared at her, "Who in their right mind would want to sparkle, I'm a guy!"**

**"It sounds nice..." Yuki trailed off looking at the males and imagining them sparkling in the sun, "I would love to see you sparkle." She smiled.**

**"For once I agree with Kiryuu," Kaname sighed, "Vampire aren't suppose to sparkle, I'd rather burn in the sun then sparkle."**

**"I think it would add to your attractiveness." Yuki said.**

**Havi chuckled, "At least I'm not a vampire." He smiled remembering the chocolate and it being Valentine's Day. Havi blinked, "I thought it was the month of June." Havi said looking to Ana.**

**Ana shook her head, "The date changes depending on the story you're in." She looked at Hagi, "Like for instants 'The Real World', it dates back where there are no cars or plains."**

**"So once I'm in this studio it goes to the date you set up up for?"**

**"I guess you could say that." Ana shrugged, "It's hard to explain, but just now that once you enter another room the date will be different then the one when you walk down the halls." She then started to turn off the lights, "Now get out before I lock you in here."**

**"Right." They all nodded gathering their things and walking out of the room.**

**I hope you Twilight fans don't mind, hehe.**

**I don't get the whole sparkle thing and why she did it, but if you know could you please explain I would like to know what gave her the idea to have the vampire's in Twilight sparkle.**

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! ^.^**

**Here is the next chapter and it's isn't beta'd so please forgive me and my mistakes that I will make. If you enjoy the story please R&amp;R and send my story out there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Just the OC's and plot.**

**MonicAna Studio's**

**"No, no, no!" Ana groaned, "I saif left foot, _left_ foot. Did I make you deaf!?"**

**"Sorry!" Havi's shoulder went up a blush of embarrassment following, "But it's hard when a girl is showing a male how to dance the female part."**

**"It's because those so-called males over there don't know how to show a person how to dance." Ana huffed seeing the many males sitting around doing nothing. Even Kaname was among them! "Ow!"**

**"Sorry!" Havi lifted his foot. "Sorry!"**

**"Stop apologizing!" Ana growled.**

**"Sorr-!" Havi flinched when he saw her glare.**

**Ana then pointed her glare at the males doing their own things. She then smirked her eyes glinting.**

**"Uh... Ana?" Havi gulped when he saw the glint in her eyes. He then noticed a white flash from from where she was looking and turned his head. His own eyes widened his lips curling into his mouth, biting them to stop the laughter that was threaten to escape. In front of him were the male cast but not in their original attire but in pick frilly tutu's. His body shook and soon he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let go of Ana his arms going over his stomach as if to hold it. His head went back his mouth open wide as his laughter was let loose. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes when he saw the look on their faces.**

**"A-Ana!" Hagi growled trying to pry off the pink atrocity. "What the hell!?"**

**Ana crossed her arms her nose pointed in the air looking another direction with her eyes closed, "It's what you guys get for being useless." **

**"Uh... Why do I have to wear one?" Yuki asked as she blushed with embarrassment.**

**Ana looked her way, "Ah, no sorry about that." Ana scratched the back of her head a bright white light surrounding Yuki and soon faded showing her original attire.**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem." Ana waved her hand. **

**"Hey Ana? Are you going..." Monica's voiced died once she saw the male cast. She rubbed her eyes wondering if she was looking correctly. "Did I come at a bad time?"**

**"Nope, you came just in time, now lets start this chapter!" Ana raised her fist i the air.**

**"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled with disbelief.**

**"Alright everyone, places!" She ordered.**

**"B-But our outfits!" Zero walked forward.**

**"What about them?" Ana gave a questioning look.**

**"You're not going to make up go on set wearing this are you?" Hagi asked.**

**"Of course not," Ana flicked her wrist down, "You're outfits will change once you go on set." She smiled innocently.**

**Everyone gave a sigh of relief.**

**"...But they'll change once you get off."**

**Everyone groaned, "Don't be cruel, this is torture!"**

**"Of course it is, that's why I did it." Ana smiled. "Now, lets get started with this chapter!"**

* * *

Yuki and Zero stood in front of the Headmaster. Cross sat leaning forward his elbows propped on the desk, his fingers entwined together. He was wearing strange clothing like he always did, but somehow he made them work together.

"How long are we going to wait?" Zero growled his hands in the pockets clenched together. "What's the whole point of this?"

"Zero," Yuki tried to calm down her friend, "Calm down, I'm sure the Headmaster Cross has a reason." She smiled.

Cross pouted, "I told you to call me Papa my dear Yuki." He whined.

"Headmaster," Yuki called making Cross go into tears, "Why did you call us here?"

Cross sat up straight, "Well, might as well explain until they get here." He sighed, "I was hoping they would do it on the way over. You'll be attending a party."

"A party?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes a party." Cross nodded, "It's mixed with both humans and vampires. The humans know of their existence and trust them but the Hunters aren't taking any risks of having a fight happening during the party. I'm sending you two because they need help and they are short on hunters at the moment." He paused, "I want you two to look out for anything suspicious and that's all. Don't get involved with both humans or vampires, I don't exactly trust this party the Vampire Council made. I was invited before and... you'll understand once you're there."

"Neither do I." Hagi sighed his finger hooking on the tie around his neck. "I hate parties." He mumbled. They turned seeing Hagi in a suit. He wore a white suit with a mint green silk dress shirt under and matching colored tie. The clothes made his eyes pop out more his dress shoes also white. His hair was left the usual way brushing over his suit. He looked handsome and alluring since he was a vampire. Kaname stood next to him and Yuki blushed seeing Kaname in a black suit and red dress shirt and tie. His hair was down like always and he too had the same handsome and allure to him like Hagi did.

"I apologize for being late, Hagi here was being rather…difficult." Kaname silently let out a sigh that only Hagi heard. Kaname saw the smirk that spread on his lip and he scowled. "I'll be sure that he gets what he deserves."

Hagi inwardly winced, he had a feeling he would be paying Kaname back inside the party. He knew his hate for parties. He glared at Kaname who simply smiled back. Hagi tsk'd and turned the other way his hands stuffing themselves inside his pockets.

"Anyway, shall we leave?" Kaname questioned.

"Yes, they'll just be going in there uniforms. I already warned the vampires in the party about these two coming." Cross nodded. "You may leave, oh and Zero." Cross stopped Zero before he went out the door. "Be careful will you and don't do anything rash."

Zero looked at Cross, "Tch, whatever." He walked out of the office with the others the door closing behind them.

Cross then blinked, "Ah, I should of told them Havi will be there." He muttered when he remembered Havi asking him to attend the party. He would of said no, but when he heard a teacher at this school invited him he had no choice but to say yes. He would have to look into the teachers back round to see who invited him since he didn't get a name. He didn't trust these parties and he made sure to have human teachers who didn't know of the vampire existence. So hearing a teacher invited him was shocking.

"I have a bad feeling right now." He muttered turning his spinning chair around and looking out the window seeing the sun setting. "Be careful…"

xXx

Havi woke up early that morning so he would get his stuff and leave. He had arrived at the hotel around 6 in the morning and had checked in. His room number was 46 and he was currently drying himself off from his shower. Once he entered him room that morning he ate breakfast then went back to sleep. He woke up looking at the clock to see he had enough time to take a shower and get ready. Walking out in only boxers he had laid out a suit for him to wear for tonight's party.

The suit was black with sky blue dress shirt and tie. His left breast pocket had a handkerchief hanging out a bit. On the floor were his black dress shoes and sockets. With a sigh he started to quickly dry his hair till it was damp and not dripping access water. If he had known the party was going to cause him to miss two days of school he would have declined. The paper he was handed had no date and he guessed it would be on the weekend since a teacher handed it to him.

But he was wrong.

He hoped Zero would write his notes and not doze off in class. If not him then he hoped Yuki did, though she wasn't big on taking notes and the whole school thing. Once again he sighed, why was he friends with people who didn't take things seriously enough? Well Zero did have his moments but only when it involved vampires. Yuki would only really study when it came to exams or tests that would effect her grade big time. Usually it was Havi who would lend his notes to either Yuki or Zero. Havi rubbed the side of his temples giving a groan.

A headache was starting to form.

With a deep breath Havi erased all thoughts on school work not wanting to worry himself too much and ruin his mood for the party. Dropping the towel he went to his suit and started to dress making sure to handle the expensive clothing carefully so he wouldn't make wrinkles. Getting into his suit he slipped on his socks and shoes. Getting a brush he packed with him he started to brush his hair slightly wincing every time it got caught in a tangle. Gather his hair to the side lying over his chest the opposite side of his breast pocket, Havi started to braid his hair till he couldn't braid it anymore. Grabbing a hair tie that was sky blue he quickly tied his braid. Looking into the full body mirror he nodding in approval of his appearance. With one last look at the clock he saw the time seeing the party had already started and he was a few minutes late.

Havi stepped out of his room grabbing his room key as he did so. Looking his door he stuffed the key in his pocket and walked down the hall. He saw other people also head out of their rooms the women dressed in their finest dress and men in their finest suits. Havi was glad he brought his suit with him; he was at first thinking of going in nothing up dress pants and a silk dress shirt. He would of felt out of place and flush with embarrassment for thinking of wearing such a thing. He hummed with relief as well since he wasn't sure other males would be coming in suits. He wasn't sure what kind of party this was so he had packed both outfits just in case.

Havi noticed the elevator doors closing and wondered if he should just wait for another of join them. Making up his mind he quickly stepped into the elevator the doors almost closing on him. The only sound in the elevator was the music and the breathing from the others that also occupied to elevator. Havi took a deep breath feeling the emotions around him. He then felt the desire for blood and he immediately withdrew his shoulders squaring a bit. The people in the elevator were all vampires and dressed in their finest clothing. Havi held in a shiver, he weapon was in his room so he was vulnerable and to add on top of that, he was in an elevator full of vampires. He guessed nobles. The only question that ran though his head was what kind of party was he invited to?

Maybe he should have waited for the next elevator.

"Excuse me sir." Havi heard a lady call out to him.

Looking over his left shoulder he raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

"Are you heading to the party we're going to?" She asked a hand over her mouth. Havi got a good look at the women. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fit her figure a white fluffy scarf like thing hook over both her elbows.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Havi questioned, blinking.

"You're a guest aren't you?" It sounded more of a statement.

"Yes, I was invited here." Havi said, he wanted to explain but he felt foolish saying he was invited by his teacher and was going to be playing games and talking to other students. But the main reason was that he was afraid if the teacher had lied about this 'party'. _**Did my teacher lie to me? If so, then why? **_Havi thought.

Havi watched the lady trade a glance to one of the males. He didn't know what they were thinking but he knew what they were feeling. He felt hope and desire come from both the lady and the male. Hope? Hope for what exactly? Hope that he was their next meal? Havi gulped silently turning around and facing the elevator doors. He wanted to get out of there. On cue the elevator doors opened and he stepped out making sure to take long graceful strides as if he was walking normally. He had his hands in his pockets his hands clenched and starting to sweat. The vampires behind him caught up with ease.

He then saw a male wearing what looked like a worker uniform. This consisted of a black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a vest over a bow tied neatly around his neck. He wore white gloves his hands clasped behind his back. As Havi drew near he felt the same as he did in the elevator and he held a shiver quickly hiding his emotions. Maybe braiding his hair to the side was also a bad idea. But how was he supposed to know this party would hold vampires!

The worker bowed to him as he was about to enter the ballroom. Havi nodded his head not taking his eyes off the vampire as he did so. Turning to the ballroom he gasped seeing the gold room before him. A giant chandelier hung above the dance floor a few people taking up the floor. To his left was a table covered in a white cloth and food placed there. It ranged from appetizers to desserts and they looked mouth watering. But he would hold back right now, he needed to look for the teacher that invited him here and ask a few questions.

Passing by he noticed humans as well and relaxed a little knowing that he wasn't the only human here. Stopping and looking around looked around feeling like he was in a dream. He turned around seeing a couple of people walking up to him and he was about to leave when one of them called out to him.

"Hey!" A female in a red dress reached out her hand grabbing a hold of his upper arm. Havi jerked at the sudden touch turning around seeing them. The lady let go quickly giving a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for startling you."

Havi shook his head, "It's fine." He smiled back briefly. He felt their emotions, they were human, but something else got his attention. They were expecting something from him, but what? Looking at the others, he noticed two other females one wearing a barge dress and the other wearing a bright yellow. Havi could tell just by looking at them, they were made of the finest fabrics. "May I help you three?"

The lady in the red looked at the other two both nodding their heads. Turning back she looked at him with hope, "I know this question is so sudden but are you a vampire?" She asked.

Havi blinked with surprise and shock, his opened his mouth to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Excuse me ladies but I need to borrow him for a second here." A male spoke up.

He didn't turn around but he saw the expression of surprise and admiration come off them, "No, it's alright!" The lady in the yellow shook her head. All three bowed and shuffled away.

The male chuckled not letting go of Havi's shoulder, "Sorry about that, some humans don't know when they shouldn't pry." He said.

Havi nodded and turned around seeing a rather familiar face. He blinked seeing the curly blonde hair and navy blue eyes that made him stop and stare. Blinking again he remembered his sentence from earlier. "You're a…" He stopped his fingers twitching a bit.

"How about a dance?" He smiled the hand on his shoulder now grabbing his hand and guiding him to the dance floor. Havi was about to protest when he found himself in the middle of the floor a hand at his waist his right hand holding another's.

"I don't think-"

"Nonsense! We're already here so lets enjoy our dance, yes?" The blonde smiled.

Havi looked up at the male since he was a head taller and the hand on his shoulder twitched a bit. He was nervous right now, this male he met at the market was a vampire. His hair was braided viewing his neck and making him feel vulnerable.

"No need to be nervous, I won't bite." He chuckled at his joke.

"Hehe…" Havi gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry, I've never been this close to a vampire before." Havi mumbled but he heard it perfectly. "Ren wasn't it?"

"Yup!" He gave a toothy grin revealing his fangs. "You remembered! That's great Havi." He chuckled again.

"Hmm," Havi nodded, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

Ren blinked, hearing the music he pushed away from Havi letting go of his waist and twirling him around. Doing it twice he put Havi back in his previous position. "I didn't know you knew about vampires."

Havi felt the vampire relaxing and something else he couldn't explain. He grew confused trying to figure out that one emotion. "My brother is one." He let out easily making his freeze up. Did he just reveal one of his secrets to a complete stranger?

"You're a vampire as well?" He asked his head tilting to the side.

Havi gulped, he had to reveal he was human otherwise this vampire, Ren, would invite him to other parties. Next thing he would knew, he's in a room filled with vampires. Havi shook his head; he needed to be careful now, "No, I'm human." He answered truthfully.

"So you were adopted by vampires? I've never heard of such a thing." Ren looked up thinking about Havi's answer and trying to find an explanation himself. He then felt how stiff Havi was, how his movements came out all rigid. Looking down he noticed the troubled look from Havi and inwardly smirked, he might as well use this opening. _**You shouldn't let your guard down, **_Ren chuckled. He then inhaled and exhaled an odd smoke coming out of his mouth and surrounding Havi. He saw the dazed look and somewhat dull eyes.

Havi felt his head spin a bit. Everything around him felt foggy and out of place. He felt himself being dragged on the dance floor the warm body in front of him disappeared and he was twirling around. The lights looked like they were dragged as well a trail of light following behind. He then felt the warmth again and he shook his head. He needed to pull together. He was in a room that held vampires and he couldn't lose his right mind now.

"Something wrong Havi?" Ren asked.

Havi looked up once more blinking a few times. He saw many Ren's until it came out to one, "No," He shook his head again, "Nothing's wrong, just a bit dizzy for a moment there."

"Do you want to stop dancing?" Ren asked.

Havi looked at him _**yes,"**_No it's fine." Havi blinked, why did he say no? He wanted to get away from the vampire not stay near him.

Ren smiled, "I'm glad, wouldn't want you to faint now do we." He said, "I don't get it though, why are you human and your brother vampire?" He asked.

Havi thinned his lips but he felt them open. He tried his best to just say 'I don't know' but gave more then that, "I'm not entirely sure but I've been with him my whole life and we are related. But I was taken away when I was young and couldn't be near him since I was human and he was a vampire."

Ren hummed, "It's must be hard being taken away from your family and all." He replied, although he was deep in thought on what Havi had said. Ren smirked more outwardly a glint in his eyes, _**this is interesting, **_"What else happened?"

:: ::

Hagi grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the car with Yuki and Zero following behind. Kaname waited in front at the door talking with a few people. Walking over with his hands in his pockets Hagi looked around. The hotel screamed expensive and made him put his lips back in disgust. The fact that vampires throw their money around showing off their richness made him want to beat every single one of them for being so cocky and arrogant. Looking over to Zero and Yuki he felt slightly bad since they would be standing out and will probably get loads of attention because of their uniforms.

Vampires were interested in the school Cross had created and if you brought it up, they would instantly drag others in like a moth to fire. This was one of the reasons why Kaname, The Prince of Vampires, joined the school so to keep the other in check. He didn't want an all out war to start because of some foolish vampire trying to suck a human student's neck. Hagi then smirked, Cross was also a clever bastard too. The humans attending the school were teens from high and well known families instantly telling the vampires that if one student was harmed or seem to have vanished from thin air then they would immediately get the Hunters attention. Parents would call the police and the police in turn would contact the Hunter Association.

"Lets go, we're already late for the party." Kaname said over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Tch, it's not like it matters, you're the 'Vampire Prince'. No one would question you." Hagi monotony let out.

"I may be able to get away with a lot of things, but I have a reputation to keep up." Kaname replied as he turned down a all seeing a male standing by an open door. "Unlike you, who just throws himself out there and gives everyone a wrong impression, I like to give a good impression and be able to handle the crowd."

"I'll do anything to make sure people like you stay away from me." Hagi glared at Kaname, "I don't like being controlled and you're the last person I would go to if I wanted to be controlled." Hagi growled which was replaced with a smirk, "Besides, I don't like fake people."

Kaname glared at him giving his own growl, "Watch it Hagi," He snapped.

Hagi smirked about to open his mouth when he felt a wave of distress hit him. His eyes widened making him look around quickly. He saw the many vampires and humans mingling together. When he got inside the ballroom he didn't know, but right now he had something else to take care of. He let out a breath and looked around feeling the distress being suppressed. It felt confusion and panic also colliding with each other. He walked forward following the suppressed emotions.

"Hagi?" Yuki called.

"Hagi? Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

Hagi ignored him knowing full well they would follow. He felt the crowd grow thicker as he came to the center. He slide pass the people around him with ease. Looking over his shoulder he saw the crowd part ways when Kaname walked through the crowed making him scoff and turn back to the task. He stopped when he was up front and felt his breath hitch a bit his lips going into a thin line. On the dance floor was his brother and with another male.

"Please tell me he's human." Zero mumbled, he wasn't the only one angry.

Hagi clenched his hands, "No." He gritted out. He looked around seeing a few others dancing and he waited for an opening to get to his brother. He felt the distress and panic roll off his brother in waves and no one seemed to noticed. Looking closely he noticed his brother was a bit out of it as if dazed of something. "I'm going in." He mumbled about to step forward.

A hand caught his shoulder, "A dance is going, don't be rude." Kaname said.

Hagi yanked his shoulder forward making Kaname drop his hand, "Don't tell what to do, and since when did I care about being rude." He huffed out and walked forward.

Kaname somewhat tilted his head a bit. He noticed the anger when he saw his brother. _**He doesn't want his brother involved in our world, **_Kaname concluded as he watched Hagi walk toward the pair. His brows narrowed a bit when he got a good look at the blonde, he felt cautious just by looking at him from far away. He would have to remember to ask Takuma about this male later on when they got back. But first he needed a name and some background from him.

Hagi cleared his throat making the pair stop. The blonde looked at him and smiled, "And you are?"

"I'm here for Havi, he promised me a dance." Hagi lied. He looked to Havi to see him blink as if being brought back from a daydream. "Havi?" He held out his hand.

Havi was quick to take his hand the other pushing himself away from Ren, "I'm sorry to cut our dance short, but he did ask first." He chuckled with a smile. Hagi could feel the relief take over his brothers body. His brother may be good at hiding his emotions from vampires and humans, but not him. Hagi was about to pry at them no matter how many fakes or walls anyone put up, especially Havi.

"It's no problem," The blonde waved his hand and handed Havi over to Hagi, "I technically stole you, yes?" He smiled.

Hagi only nodded with a hum and put Havi back into the stance he had with the male. They then started to dance around the floor their strides matching after a few minutes. Hagi then heard Havi give a huge sigh his shoulders slumping, his head hanging. He felt the gratitude come off him softly his head raising and a soft genuine smile gracing his lips a silent 'thank you' given. He then noticed the watery eyes and Hagi couldn't help but feel guilty about no coming sooner. But he didn't even know Havi would be here.

Hagi blinked, "Why are you here?" He asked.

Havi looked with concern, "I was invited by a day class teacher, they aren't suppose to know vampires existed and yet…" He paused, Hagi already knowing the next part.

"Cross must be on it, do you see the teacher here?" Hagi asked.

"I was looking until a few ladies came over and Ren asking for a dance." Havi sighed again taking this time to look around.

Hagi could still feel a small amount of fear come off the male in front of him, he then released a safe and comforting aura. Hagi wanted Havi to calm down and gather himself up before he went around.

"Mah, and I have to stay here for two more days." Havi mumbled his left hand tightening on Hagi's shoulder. "It's going to be a long night tonight."

"What!? You're staying two more days?" Hagi questioned his right hand clenching Havi's waist. "I don't think…"

"Me neither, but I don't want to be rude, I mean I can't just walk out of here and act like it's nothing. I have a feeling these _people _aren't as generous as they seem." Havi said as he looked around ignoring the slight pain his brother was giving him on his waist.

Hagi hummed in agreement. He too had the same feeling once he walked in and looked around. These people were untrustworthy and Cross had a reason to distrust these 'people' that took up the room. Hagi then felt Havi give an extra step, "What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt, I don't even know how long I've been dancing, but long enough to know my feet hurt." Havi mumbled his reply adding an extra step once more to try and get off his feet.

Hagi chuckled at the attempt and stopped the dance, "Come on let's get some place to sit." He side stepped still holding onto Havi's right hand and pulling him toward the tables. Havi followed gratefully seeing as he finally be able to sit and hopefully relax a little. Once seated Havi gave a sigh of content his braid going back. Looking at his brother he noticed him look at his neck and he instinctively put his hand there, "Maybe I shouldn't have braided my hair, yes?" Havi attempted to give a smile a chuckle following behind.

Hagi quickly looked away, "Yeah, you're such an idiot."

"How was I suppose to know this place would also hold vampires." Havi softly said looking in another direction. The air around them grew awkward and made them twitch wanting to break the silence.

"Hagi," Kaname called as he walked over to him. "Who was that blonde male?"

"Havi! Why are you here!?" Yuki asked as she quickly stepped forward standing in front of the raven haired teen. She blushed seeing him in his black and sky blue suit. When she looked around she felt out of place because of what she was wearing. She couldn't help but stick close behind Zero in hopes to get away from the odd stares both her and Zero were getting.

"I told you I was invited to a three day party." Havi explained sitting straight rolling his ankles. "In all honesty I had no idea what type of party this was until I got here." He looked up blinking when he saw Zero, "Zero, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're not going to ask me that question?" Yuki pouted a bit,

Havi blinked and gave a small amused chuckle her way, "My bad, it's just that Kaname was here and I thought he invited you here." He waved his hand, "He's always inviting you somewhere so I didn't think twice." He looked to Kaname then back, "Now that I think about it, you two act a lot like family."

Kaname froze,

"Of course! I knew Kaname since I was little." Yuki huffed. "As for us being here, there are a few hunters here keeping an eye out. They were short a few so we came along to fill in." Yuki said looking around.

Havi relaxed a bit, "That's good to hear." He mumbled when he heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry, does anyone else want to eat something?" He asked looking up.

"I'm in." Zero stepped, "I just hope they have decent food."

"Same here!" Yuki quickly went in not wanting to be alone.

"These are rich bastards, of course they will." Hagi crossed his arms. "I'll go-"

"You're going nowhere." Kaname interrupted. "You're stay near me, no doubt you'll cause havoc if you're not looked after properly."

"Then why'd you bring me here in the first place?" Hagi asked.

"To see you suffer."

"…Bastard." Hagi growled.

Havi chuckled, "You two are getting along well. Well, we'll head off, see you in the crowd and hopefully in better circumstances." Havi sighed, "Also I'll be looking around for that teacher that invited me."

"Call me when you find him." Kaname came in.

Havi nodded, "Right,"

* * *

**MonicAna Studio's**

**"And that's it!" Ana yelled the light turning back on and she couldn't help but laugh at the male cast.**

**"Ana..." Zero growled, "Take these off!" He demanded.**

**"How I deal with this, I have no idea." Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you please take these off of us?" He asked. "I don't want to be seen in..." He picked up the frilly attached skirt around his waist with the tips of his fingers giving a look of disgust, "This _thing_." He said forcing himself to say something other then the many words of disgust he had in his head.**

**Ana covered her mouth, "Fine, it will come off in thirty minutes."**

**"What do we do till then?" Hagi asked.**

**Ana shrugged, "I don't know, but you're not staying in here." She smirked, "I have to lock up and head to another studio." She announced.**

**"We're going nowhere!" Hagi yelled.**

**Ana laughed again, "Fine, fine, just lock up once you leave." She threw Kaname the key, "But first!" She quickly snapped out her phone and snapped a picture getting a good one with the three faces filled with horror. "Bye!" She quickly left.**

**"ANA!" **

**Silence filled the room.**

**"It could be worse..." Havi shrugged his shoulders.**

**All three groaned.**

**Bye-Bye now!**

**^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

And I'm back!

I do apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but it was boring to type. Like I wrote just a paragraph-

**Monica-**"Two sentences!"

-two sentences and I got bored. I'm not even sure this chapter was good but bare with me I'm getting to the main part. The next chapter will start all the questions and slips between the twins and how Kaname and Zero get more involved. Their identity won't be revealed when the anime ends. There will be a twist ending and Yuki will also have her own conflicts.

Also I'm starting another story though it's not going to be of **Vampire Knight **but of **Devil May Cry**. So if you like comedy, adventure, and are okay with Oc's then please read my story and give me some support. I'll probably post it later on today or tomorrow. I'm mainly doing this to help with the boredom so the posting of chapters will be random and some longer then others.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Warning: Has NOT been beta'd so please let my mistakes slide by, I'm not perfect.**

Just Oc's and plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Havi currently sat on a chair near the food. His left leg was crossed over his right a plate of different appetizers held by his left hand. Looking to his right he saw Yuki grabbing another plate with a smile on her face. It wasn't until a male came up to her, no doubt a vampire, that her smile was replaced with a nervous one. Zero was quick to take action; he stared with a look of warning. Havi couldn't help but chuckle and turn back to his food only to notice a female smiling at him. He looked her over seeing her slightly too small dress and a little too high heels.

_**Vampire, **_Havi quickly thought. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk a little, I'm growing quite bored and I could use the wake-me-up." She swiftly answered.

Havi raised a brow, she was growing tired? Maybe she wasn't a vampire. It wasn't until a waved of desire hit him that he felt a burning gaze on his throat. _**Yup, definitely a vampire, **_he sighed inwardly. With a fake smile he agreed, "Sure."

She returned the smile a feeling of triumph washed over her as she walked over and took a seat next to him. Havi couldn't help but rant on in his head of how stupid he was to braid his hair to the side. He would have allowed Hagi to smack some sense into him, literally.

:: ::

Zero let out a sigh as he stood against the wall. He was rather content at the moment seeing as no one was going to bother him, –mainly because he glared at anyone who approached him- so he leaned back. He thought he would be going through this night with ease until he felt nervous and desperate. With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the person giving off such feelings.

Looking around he saw Havi talking with a young looking woman. She was smiling and waving her hands around as she was talking. Havi only nodded, a smile that didn't reach his eyes graced his lips. About to save his friend he felt another set of such emotions only panic was added in. Looking to opposite direction of Havi he saw Yuki smiling uneasily at the males and females surrounding her. He could hear her nervous laughter as her hands gripped her skirt. Their eyes met for a moment and she sent a pleading look his way.

Zero's eye twitched.

What the hell was he going to do?

Should he save Havi who was rather uncomfortable with the lady he was talking to? Or should he save Yuki who saw dealing a group of people who are obviously vampires? He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to walk over to Yuki. He knew for a fact that Yuki couldn't handle being along with a vampire let alone strangers. He remembered her growing up and thinking vampires were nice and filled with harmony, but she was wrong.

The attack in Town got Yuki thinking and more cautious which Zero was glad for. After that day she viewed vampires in a different light and started to be more careful around people who she didn't know. When someone she didn't know and wasn't exactly human she could easily find a way out, but a group was a whole another thing. She was probably being asked multiple questions that she struggled to answer. When she was cornered she tended to agree with things she shouldn't agree to only to get out of the corner.

Havi could deal with a single conversation. Once Zero got Yuki he would then get Havi.

"Oh! Zero! Hey!" Yuki smiled and waved as he got closer. She said 'excuse me's' as she tried to get through the group. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Zero went along, "I was in the restroom." Well if that didn't sound cliché.

"You're also from Cross Academy?" One of the vampires asked.

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"School, come on Yuki we need to find Havi." Zero turned.

"That's rude, don't low lives like you have manners?" A woman asked.

"I'll have manners once you stop drinking." Zero hissed as he turned back around. "I'd be careful since you're talking to a Hunter." He smirked seeing the look of shock on their faces and soon after fear. With that he turned heading back towards Havi with Yuki trailing close behind. He stood once he saw the table only to see no Havi and no lady. "Well my day is getting better." He mumbled.

"We should probably look for him." Yuki whispered from behind.

"Yeah, stay close who knows how bold these vampires are." Zero replied.

:: ::

Hagi looked around with a sigh, he had no idea what was going on in the conversation Kaname was having with some old fool. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets leaning back a bit. His eyes were half lidded showing how much he cares about the conversation they were having. Looking to the side he spotted Havi walking with a vampire. She seemed to be talking his ear off since he noticed the rather annoyed and bored feeling he was giving off.

"So tell me Hagi, where are you from?" The old man asked him.

Hagi turned his head wishing to go to his brother who seemed to try and find a way out from the vampire's attention. "There's nothing interesting about where I'm from." He shrugged.

"Now that's not true, you're rather the talk of vampire society seeing at you appeared and people don't know who you are." The old man smiled, "Also there is the case of your human twin brother."

Hagi immediately narrowed his eyes, "I was born in my home, Father was rather protective of his family." He said trying to turn their attention from his brother to him.

"Who is your father?" He asked.

By now Kaname was listening intently. He let the old fool ask Hagi questions that Hagi usually never answered. Once the old man talk of his brother he immediately turned his attention to him. Kaname hummed, he was correct on Hagi trying to not involve Havi in the Vampire Society. Hagi was trying to avoid the others vampires from having their attention on his brother. Hagi cared for his brother, his brother was Hagi's weakness it seems.

"I don't remember his name, it's been so long since someone asked about my family. And, in all honesty, I don't want to remember the days back then. It bring memories I'm not fond of and would rather avoid remembering." Hagi's lips thinned his eyes reflecting sorrow and something else Kaname couldn't decipher. It seemed like a mix between regret and understanding. The combination was odd to say the least, but Kaname was interested in the reason behind such emotions.

"I apologize for bringing it up." The vampire apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault since I never bring it up therefore, I can't get use to bring up such memories." Hagi shook his hand side to side then dropped it, "now if you excuse me, I need to go and freshen up." Hagi smiled politly.

"Don't cause trouble and don't take too long." Kaname narrowed his eyes at Hagi who rolled his eyes at the real meaning behind Kaname's sentence.

"I won't." Hagi turned and walked off heading towards the restroom. Discreetly looking over his shoulder he noticed Kaname's back turned to him and he quickly ducked and went another direction. He looked around trying to find Havi. He cursed the back that Havi didn't have his hair color so he would be found easier. Walking near the wall he swiftly dodge people and ignored the calls to him. He scoffed when the vampires were none too nice when they spoke of him.

Looking more to the right he made contact with blue eyes and saw the desperate help-me look. Havi was giving a frantic look his body tense as if he was ready for an attack. Hagi was quick to look at the person he was talking to and couldn't help but cringe seeing the group of girls surrounding. Hagi knew they were human so his brother was fine but should he rescue his brother from a group of girls? If he did then their attention would be put on him. He knew Havi could feel the desire hit him from all sides and he could do nothing about it because of his manners that he was born with. Hagi himself wasn't good with being surrounded by girls. During switch he would direct their attention to Kaname and watched as Kaname had to greet every girl since it wasn't polite to ignore them. Hagi would laugh at his own twisted humor.

And speaking of Kaname, didn't he need to be back by his side?

Hagi then smirked and it turned into a fox smile his brother's way. He waved at him and turned back around; he needed to hurry to Kaname before he got made. Havi's eyes widened and they soon narrowed. Hagi felt the hate hit him in waves the words 'you damn vampire' screamed at him. As Hagi walked back his gaze landed on a bowl of punch that both vampire and humans were drinking. A smirked then played on his lips.

He just got an idea.

:: ::

Zero grumbled to himself as he walked pass the many humans and vampires. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them. He felt their stares on him and his mood only darkened when he felt their obsessed stares. Yuki followed closely behind him trying her best to avoid touching any of the guests she rather not have a conversation with someone as they stared at her like a piece of juicy meat laid out for them.

"Zero? Where are we going?" Yuki asked as she quickly arched her back when an elbow almost hit her. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't bump into the person, glad that she was able to avoid another uncomfortable conversation.

"We're trying to find Havi." Zero grunted out.

It wasn't long before they saw the group of girls surrounding the raven haired male. Yuki put a hand over her mouth as she saw the look of torture on his face. It wasn't till a wave of helplessness and exhaustion that hit her she showed pity toward the male. Zero on the other hand only raised a brow trying his best to ignore the strong feelings Havi was giving off. He waved his hand a bit to catch his attention which worked immediately since his eyes snapped toward their direction. They instantly felt a wave of relief come off him and a pleading look washed over his face. Yuki couldn't help but coo at the adorable expression and instantly went over to save him. She just couldn't resist the big watery blue eyes and slight pout to his lips. Zero simply rolled his eyes and followed right after her.

"Havi!" Yuki called as she pulled him out of the group of girls. They were about to protest when they saw the look Zero gave them. Most of them swooned at the deadly look but knew better as to stay back.

Havi slumped his shoulder going down, "You have no idea how much of a life saver you are." He mumbled under his breath.

Yuki only chuckled, "How about we go get something to drink. I think I saw punch on the table." She smiled.

Havi simply nodded and followed behind Yuki. I wasn't long before they got to the table filled with punches and foods. Havi was the first to grab a cup and pour himself some punch from the juice bowl. With a sigh he raised the cup to his lips and swallowed all that he had poured in. Dropping his arm he grimaced at the taste. It was a bit bitter with some of its sweetness. "This punch tastes very odd."

Zero put the cup to his lips only to smell the fumes from up close. He quickly snatched Yuki's cup from her hand making her pout and try and grab at it.

"Zero! What are you doing!?"

"The punch has been spiked." Zero simply answered.

Yuki paused, "You joking right, this is a ball."

"And some idiot spiked the punch here." Zero went on. "I can smell the fumes, can't you?"

Yuki took her cup and pressed it under her nose. It didn't take long for her to smell the alcohol. Her nose sqrunched up in distaste and put the cup down. "We should probably tell Havi about this." She said as she turned only to see Havi down his cup of juice. "Havi don't drink that!" Yuki quickly rushed over grabbing at his arm but came to late.

"What?" Havi turned to her and she could already see the effects of the alcohol running through his veins. He pressed a hand to his head, "I head feels heavy." He mumbled slightly coming out as a slur.

"Ahaha, Havi, how many did you drink?" Yuki asked.

"Three, why?" Havi shook his head as he saw black spots in his vision.

"That's not good." He heard someone say.

He looked to see two Yuki's and raised a brow. The lights in the room became blurred and slightly blinded him. The next thing he knew, he blacked out.

:: ::

Havi groaned as he sat up in bed his head throbbing with pain. "What the hell happened?" He groaned out flooping himself back on the bed. Looking around he noticed he was in his dorm room. His door then opened the white light causing his head to throb more. "Ugh! Shut the door!" He yelled as he rolled over only to fall off his own bed.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Zero's voice howed amusment. "And the good awake too, you're not giggling for once."

"I don't giggle." Havi's voice was muffled telling Zero he hadn't moved.

Shutting the door with his foot Zero walked in with a tray in hand. He set it on a nearby dresser and turned on the lamp. He didn't really need the light bu he didn't want to be suspicious. "Here, I brought some medicine to help with the hangover."

"Hangover?"

"Hangover, the punch was spiked." Zero clarified. The next thing he knew the air around him filled with menace and a growl was heard,

"When I get my hands on that person…" The gave another growl as he sat up, "Who was it?"

Zero simply shrugged, "Don't know, but the ball was canceled because of the many drunk humans and the rest of the on-coming events were also canceled." _**Which was a good thing **_Zero inwardly added. He at least knew Havi would be safe.

Havi rested his head on his bed his arms out over his head. Zero put the pill into the glass of water and watched it evaporate and blend in with the water. He then handed the glass to Havi who looked up and grabbed the glass. He mumbled a thank you and downed the glass of water. He grimaced at the bitterness and after taste.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"About a day." Zero answered then smirked, "I never knew you could be so…_entertaining_."

Havi winced, "What did I do?"

"Oh nothing really, unless you count yelling at the top of your lungs that you're a pretty princess, then yes you did something." Zero could feel the embarrassment rolling off of Havi.

Havi blinked and groaned, "I don't want to hear it."

"What, at least you weren't like the others."

"Others?"

"You weren't the only one who got drunk."

"Have any clue who did it?"

"No clue whatsoever, but you should be thankful."

Havi snorted, "Thankful my ass, I just died from embarrassment. I'm not sure I can show myself in the vampire society anymore."

Zero chuckled, if only he knew that most of Havi's embarrassment was because of his brother, Hagi. He never thought Havi would be so competitive.

* * *

R&amp;R and tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading my story!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M ALIVE!

And back for good. I do apologize for the rather looong wait but we had nothing to type on. well there was the family computer, but using that is a big NO, NO.

A BIG NO, NO...

This chapter is a bit shorter than I expected and I'm sorry but just now that crazy sh*t is going to happen in The chapters to come after you read this one. It a bit boring but please bare with me and I do hope you enjoy my story. Once I post the next chapter, from there on out the real story begins.I apologize for my bad grammar and read and review my story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OVER VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**Only the Oc characters.**

**Yes, Hagi and Havi are my b*tches.**

**Please Enjoy**

**MonicAna Studio's**

**Ana wandered aimlessly passing by cactus and other desert plants she didn't have the knowledge to name. She was bored her posture having slump shoulders and humped back. She saw the body of Hagi pass by her only giving him a small glance before continuing on her 'little' walk.**

**"I GOT IT!" A distant voice yelled sounding oddly like her sister Monica. "I GOT IT!" The voice of her sister yelled once more grabbing her attention.****Turning her head she saw her sister running towards her from the distant and noticed her carrying something over her head. Ana squinted only to have her eyes widened, "SHE'S GOT A LAPTOP!" Ana yelled as she jumped down the treadmill the rolling screen stopping at the view of mountains. "Everybody! SHE'S GOT A LAPTOP!" Ana yelled once more causing a load of people surrounding her to jump up with joy and give each other high fives. Ana started to jump up and down when her sister got closer. It wasn't long before she was in front of them panting.**

**"I got...the laptop." Monica huffed out a grinned on her face.**

**"About damn time!" Hagi growled, "It's been months since you last posted!"**

**"Not only that but people have been waiting." Havi went in.**

**"Can we finally get back to the story?" Yuki whined, "I want to know what happens next." **

**"Sorry Monica, but I'm stealing this from you." Ana smiled as she snatched the laptop.**

**"Don't go hogging it! It's my laptop and I'm going to be using it too." Monica said only to see that her sister had ignored her and was now typing away. "I'm starting to wonder ifI'll ever get my laptop back."**

* * *

Hagi groaned, his head going back on the couch he was sitting on. He was now looking at his ceiling the maroon color reminding him of blood. HIs eyes instantly turned a blood red and he growled once more. His arm went up and over his eyes in hopes to control his hunger only for a picture of Havi to come to mind. His hand twitched and a wine glass near by shattered into pieces. Giving a sigh, he got up cleaned the mess and went to sit on the chair under the window.

"Just a little longer." He whispered his hand going to his throat and squeezing slightly. A soft knock at his door startled him and he turned his head quickly to see his door already opening. "You couldn't wait for a 'come in' Kaname?" He asked.

"What's the point when you already know I'm coming in?" Kaname answered with a question.

Hagi huffed, "only because you tend to just barge into my room like some spoiled princess."

"Watch it Hagi." Kaname nearly growled out. "I came here for buisness not to fool around."

"Then get on with it, no one is stopping you." Hagi waved his hand as he turned to look out the window. From the corner of his eye he watched a Kaname took that time to look around his room.

He only got a few intakes or the room, the color and placement of things before Hagi stood up and walked him out. It wasn't till now that he finally was able to intake the whole thing. The smell of rain and dirt hit him, the feeling of calm and clarity washed over his. If he and Hagi were on good terms he would be visiting him every time he was given a headache from the amount of paper work the Vampire Association would give him. The bookshelf beside the window and love seat Hagi was sitting on, was filled with books ranging from fiction to non-fiction. What caught his eye the most was the full body mirror, it was made of mahogany wood stained with a bit of red, taller and wider than a door. It stood on wooden legs and you're able to move it up or down but only to a certain angle. About to turn his head his eyes flashed back to see a mirrored knob and he wondered what was inside the mirror. Everything was spotless until he saw the shattered glass in the trash bin near Hagi's bed.

"How's your brother, I never got the chance to ask." Kaname said turning to see Hagi's fingers twitch.

"He's fine, just a headache during that time."

Kaname couldn't see Hagi's expression but he did here the forced calm voice. He smirked as he fully turned to Hagi and walked over and sat right beside him. "Is there something wrong Hagi?" He asked with fake concern.

Hagi growled and turned his head to Kaname but quickly regretted it when he saw the smirk Kaname was giving. "Tch," He snapped his back to look out the window, "Get out."

"Hagi, are you thirsty?" Kaname asked, "Would you like some blood?" he questioned with a slight mocking.

"Get out."

Kaname leaned forward trapping Hagi between him and the arm of the chair. Hagi turned his head towards Kaname and snarled his lips pulled back showing fangs. "Back off Kuran." He growled.

"Why? I'm quite thirsty myself, there's only oh-so-much those blood tablets can do." Kaname smirked as he closed in on Hagi.

Before he could come near Hagi's neck a very putrid smell hit his nose causing him to sit back and quickly put a hand over his nose. He looked to see Hagi's eyebrow raised and amusement swimming in his emerald orbs. He lift up his hand and there he saw blood run down a pricked finger.

"What's this? I thought you were thirsty?" Hagi smirked, "Here, drink." He held out his wrist.

Kaname growled, the awful smell flooding his nose. The blood running down Hagi's hand seemed very unappealing. He wanted to very much leave the room and get some fresh air. It didn't take long for him to open the window near them.

"What's wrong, are you not thirsty anymore?" Hagi asked with fake innocence.

Kaname stood up, "Inspection is happening today, I came to make sure your room was presentable." His voice was firm, but Hagi can see the relief off the open window.

"Well it's presentable." Hagi smirked as he lifted his bleeding finger and placed it in his mouth. Kaname very much wanted to vomit then and there but he3 wouldn't give Hagi the upper hand.

"Also, you are to head with me into town, I am to be present along with another but Takuma is busy with an errand I had left him."

Hagi clicked his tongue, "I decline, everything you're involved with is a bore." He yawned, "You can go alone, you're a big boy."

"You're going whether you like it or not, besides, you're not the only one who thinks these 'meetings' are a bore." Kaname said as he headed for the door. "I expect you to be ready in a few minutes and head down stairs." As he opened the door he stopped once more, "And wear something nice." He said over his shoulder then closed the door behind him.

Hagi's fingers twitched once more. It was becoming a habit now and he knew for a fact that Kaname was wearing a smile.

Kaname heard the window he had open, slam shut the glass rattling after.

**::-::**

Havi would say he was bored, but he'd be lying. Watching the many photo's the many of the girls, and few guys, took of the night class. He looked up seeing a girl following behind Yuki whining. Yuki held an album in her hand and threw over to Havi who easily caught it. Instead of throwing it into the basket full of other albums and photos, he opened it up and looked inside.

He gave a low whistle, "You took pretty good pictures, ever thought of being a photographer?" He asked seeing the pictures taken at just the right moment. He then noticed a few were missing, "Oh, this one was selling them." He remarked.

"Please give them back, I've been trying to gather money to go to this concert and I'm just a hundred buck away! Please!" She begged.

"Sorry, but pictures of the night class are forbidden." Yuki shook her head.

"Now this is just cruel." A boy said catching all their attentions. "They should be allowed to praise such looks and you people are just taking it all away." He gave us a glare.

Havi looked behind him to see Zero walking over with a deep scowl on his face. As he came closer he pulled something from the back of the male and dumped it into the basket. Havi was quick to pick it up and open it only to find pictures of Ruka. Most were blurred but others were okay. Havi wondered whether or not the night class knew other the day class students taking pictures of them. Some vampires they were for them to not notice. He saw a few of his brother but they were all blurred or not in good quality. It was like his brother knew when to move.

"I think, that if it comes in terms of beauty, then it should be gazed upon from afar." Havi voiced making everyone look at him. "Beauty can't be captured by a mere photo, but only by the eyes of the person gazing upon them." Havi looked up as he dumped the photo book back in the basket.

He noticed a few more girls came forward to argue with Yuki and Zero. They all stared at him and it didn't take long for the girls to fawn over what he had said.

"That was beautiful!" One girl yelled and soon all started to circle around and talk about whatever it was they talked about. Wave of love and want washed over him and he quickly directed his aura to Zero where he felt nothing but annoyance. He always did this when he had ignore a group of emotions. Zero was always near him and he always held an emotion he can stand.

"You know you just made a few more fangirls." Yuki whispered.

Havi nodded, "Guess there's going to be more pictures of me, yes?" He looked back and couldn't help but shudder. He saw a few pictures of himself and couldn't help but be crept out. He had no idea that pictures of him were being taken. He was flattered at first when he only saw one, but after a certain album of nothing but him in it, he was officially freaked out. He wondered if Zero knew that a few pictures were taken of him. If he didn't, then lucky him.

"Come on, we need to inspect the Moon Dorms." Yuki said.

Havi simply nodded and Turned the cart around. "Lets hurry before it gets dark." He replied back as they moved the cart away from the group. It was silent after a while and he looked back down at the cart. "So what do you guys do with these photos?" He asked.

If this was a normal academy, they would have no need for an inspection, but since the night class held vampires. Photos of them were restricted for the fact that they age very slowly. The chances of them meeting again at an older age was highly unlikely but Cross didn't want to risk it. Thus the room inspections were made. Though he didn't understand why the Moon Dorms had to be inspected.

"We burn them." Zero bluntly answered.

Havi wondered if Zero ever took pleasure in burning the pictures of Kaname Kuran. He's never been there to see it and he was rather curious.

**::-::**

Havi was ahead of Yuki and Zero, the cart he was pushing empty from bumping them in a pile near a burner. The last place left was the Moon Dorms which they were now heading towards. He stayed silent as he felt emotions rage from Yuki. It was a mixture of curiosity, slight anger, and eagerness. His shoulders were tense because he knew something was going to happen today and he had no idea whether it be bad or good. He then noticed the gates up front and made his strides longer in hopes to escape whatever was going to happen.

"Room inspection, Perfect." Havi said.

The man in the hood nodded and opened the gates. Havi went in before they could fully open and headed towards the front door of the Moon Dorms. It didn't take long before he heard Yuki call out Zero's name.

"Zero! What are you hiding?" She asked.

Havi turned around to see a few exchanges and before long, Zero stomped off in anger. Yuki paused before quickly following after him.

Havi sighed and continued forward, knocking on the door. A minute didn't even pass before the door was seen opening. He was met with kind green eyes and blonde hair.

"Havi!" He smiled wider and looked behind him only to frown a bit, "Where's Kiryu and Yuki?" He asked.

"I'm doing the inspection alone today." Havi voiced as Takuma stepped aside and let him in. He saw other vampires and sighed, "Please wait in the lounge room, I know a girl isn't with me but that doesn't mean I won't inspect the girls dorm. I will be looking under beds and closets but not in drawers for you girls, but Yuki will come back and inspect those too and search again." He announced already knowing everyone in the dorms could hear him. He then turned to Takuma. "The left side is the girls rooms, yes?"

Takuma nodded. "Uh, maybe you should do the guys rooms first."

"No, I rather get it over with." Havi grumbled, "Yuki will pay dearly for leaving me here by myself." He growled. Everyone felt the anger and annoyance roll off him as he pushed the cart to the stairs wondering how he would be getting it up there with only himself.

"How about I help you?" Takuma smiled.

Havi paused and turned, "Thank you." He nodded his head and moved up front so he could pick it up from the front.

"Ah, no I can do it myself." Takuma smiled as he walked over and picked it up himself and started upstairs.

Havi's eye twitched seeing Takuma carry the cart up the stairs easily. "Tch, damn vampires and their strength." He whispered only to hear Takuma chuckle.

"Are you coming Havi?" Takuma asked as he was already at the watched as Havi stomped up the stairs his smile growing wider as he heard Havi's mumbling. _**They're alike in a few traits, **_Takuma thought as he set the cart down and headed for the rooms. He noticed a few vampires leaving their rooms and head toward the lounging room. He then felt the cart being pushed beside him and he walked forward to be in the same pace as Havi.

"What happened to Kiryu and Yuki?" Takuma asked.

Havi shrugged. "Zero stomped off angrily and Yuki followed. I have no idea what happened." He mumbled. They stopped and went inside a girls room.

"Is that so." Takuma mumbled as he looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He then noticed Havi look inside drawers and blushed from seeing underwear's and bras. "What are you doing!?" Takuma whispered harshly his hands going over his eyes.

"Checking the drawers, why?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't look!?"

"I lied, the girls probably hid all their stuff in their drawers, I just said that to make my job easier." He replied as he pulled out a book and looked inside. "It seems even vampires are fans." He mumbled throwing the album in the cart and looking around some more. He looked to see the blush on Takuma's face and smirked. "Don't tell me you've never seen girls underwear?" He asked.

"It's called being a gentlemen." Takuma squeaked, "And you have?"

"Yeah, just now, and they're just underwear." Havi shrugged. "They're basically briefs only girly-er."

"You too are definitely alike." Takuma grumbled. "Don't you have manners?"

"I do, but I doubt Yuki would remember to come and look again because she can be a rather lazy girl." Havi replied as he went to the cart, "Next room." He smiled.

Takuma never thought that vampires would also hold photos of fellow vampires. He smiled awkwardly when he saw photos of himself in the albums. He even saw a few drawings that he wished he didn't look at. Though he watched and felt Havi's amusement as he went through the girls things. He even praised them in their art and photo taking, but he also noticed Havi avoiding photo's taken of his brother.

"Why are you avoiding the photos of Hagi?" Takuma asked.

"Do you not see how the others are taken, how they are drawn?" Havi asked with a raised brow, "I don't want to see my brother in any of that." He then shuddered, "Girls are very imaginative."

Takuma agreed fully. Though he admit that he was relieved when a respected few had nothing of the sorts hidden in their room.

"Do all girls in the Sun Dorms, have photo's of us?" Takuma asked.

"No, not all, there are a respected few which you can probably guess who they are if you meet them." Havi answered as he walked down the hall.

Takuma gave a relieved sigh when he noticed the boys dorms coming into view. "The boys dorms are coming up."

"Finally." Havi's shoulders fell relief washing over Takuma making him relax a bit more.

Takuma smiled and headed to the door first only to blink in surprise. He turned the knob and stepped in seeing Shiki laying lazily on the bed eating pocky. "Senri, why are you still here?" Takuma asked.

Shiki simply looked up as he chewed on his pocky, "The lounge room is filled with people, Rima is at a photo shoot." He simply answered. Shiki then noticed Havi push in a cart and stop, they made eye contact for a few seconds before Havi sighed and went to look around the room. "What are you looking for?" Shiki asked.

"Anything that's not suppose to be here." Havi answered.

"Is snacks one of those things?"

"There's nothing written of no snacks allowed so you're not breaking any rules of bringing snacks to your room." Havi answered as he went beside Shiki's bed and went on his knees and looked under.

"Would you like some?" Shiki asked.

Havi blinked and sat up on his knees seeing a box of pocky pointed out to him. He blinked once more before raising his hand and taking one. "Thank you." Havi said before he put the pocky in his mouth and started to chew. "Have you tried the strawberry kind?"

Shiki shook his head, "No."

"You should, it's rather good."

Takuma sweat dropped seeing the casual conversation between the two, they were somewhat alike in personality. Shiki didn't show emotion mainly because he doesn't have much to show. He wondered if it's the same for Havi. "Ahem, Havi, are you done here?" Takuma asked only to see them both turn their head towards him.

"Right," Havi stood, "I must go, but try the strawberry if you can." Havi advised. Shiki merely nodded his head.

Takuma was more than surprised when he saw that a few guys had photos and definitely didn't want to look. It didn't take long to get to Aido's room.

"This room is filthy." Havi voiced seeing Aido on his knees picking up shattered glass. "What are you doing? Get a broom." Havi said as he walked in and looked around. He then sighed and went back to the cart grabbing a bag and putting on some gloves. "Sharp objects are prohibited." Havi simply said as he walked towards the shelf.

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" Aido yelled as he stood up and was about to stomp forward only to have Takuma stop him.

"Aido, you were suppose to clean this up." Takuma voiced, "Lord Kaname will be disappointed."

Aido cringed as he was forced out of the room.

"Does he really have silverware and shatter glass on display?" Havi mumbled to himself as he dumped everything into the white bag. "This is the weirdest collection I've ever seen."

"I apologize about the mess." Takuma said as he walked back into the room.

Havi shook his head, "It's fine...I guess." He looked up and around the room making sure he didn't miss anything. "Alright, next room."

"That's all?" Takuma blinked, "No looking under bed or in closets?"

"Hanabusa Aido seems like the type of person who likes to display his findings." Havi said as he walked out of the room with the cart. The white back was thrown in. He saw Aido with a defeated look as he walked out. "Who's the next room?" Havi asked.

"I believe Hagi's and Lord Kaname's rooms are next." Takuma said.

"You're not really going to look in Lord Kaname's room!? He would never hold anything prohibited." Aido yelled as he followed behind.

"And as that may likely be true, I must check anyways. Your Lord knows that once he attended the school he would have to follow the rules that come with it." Havi voiced as he went to a door. Turning the knob he pushed and stepped in and was hit by the smell of lavender. "Hagi's room." He whispered to himself sucking in some air.

The room held an air of calmness which Havi soaked in greatly. Takuma noticed Havi's shoulders relaxing and the tired looking in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what Havi felt about his brother or how they were separated.

"I admit, your brother has some taste." Aido said cutting the silence and making Havi jump.

"Or course, he only accepts the best of the best." Havi sighed, "Though I'm surprised the room is clean. Hagi can be rather lazy when it comes to cleaning."

Takuma blinked, "Really?" He was surprised, "But he seems so clean."

Havi snorted, "No, he probably put it his head to stay clean so he wouldn't have to clean. He can do about anything if he puts his mind to it." Havi said as he started to look around. He went to the book shelf and took a glimpse at a few titles. Havi took his time looking around his brother room. He loved the feel of being in his brother's room. It comforted him knowing his brother hasn't changed one bit. Being hit by the calmness and the smell of lavender eased his mind. It was like being hugged his very own brother, only he wished it wasn't lavender he smelled, but the smell of rain and dirt. Or course his room was spotless and they were now leaving. Havi was rather reluctant to leave but he had a job to do, though the bed looked rather tempting to sleep in.

"We need Kaname's room next." Havi sighed as he closed the door behind him.

They entered Kaname's room and both Aido and Takuma stood awkwardly to the side as they watch their Lord's room being checked. Takuma was conflicted more than anything, he wanted to help but at the same time he didn't want to look through his friends stuff.

Aido blushed majorly seeing Lord Kaname's underwear drawer being looked through. Havi took that time to tease him and Aido replied saying that even men needed their privacy.

Both vampires gave a sigh of relief when Havi announced he was done. They quickly escorted him out and made sure everything was back in order. It didn't take long for Havi to head out the front door of the Moon Dorms or when he went to burn the many photo's taken of the night class, It was dark out when he was heading back to Cross's residence. He couldn't wait to take a nice warm shower and head to bed, he would eat tomorrow. Walking in he quickly went down the halls to the stairs only to hear some commotion as he came closer.

"Zero, please tell me!" Yuki whined.

Havi raised a brow and continued forward only to see Yuki grabbing at Zero's sleeve. His eyes slightly widened seeing a flicker of red in Zero's eyes. Quickly he headed upstairs. "Zero, I told you to take it easy." Havi made sure to put in fake irritation.

"Havi?" Yuki looked down.

"Yuki, could you please get a cup of water, Zero wasn't feeling well this morning and I told him to call it in but he didn't listen." Havi said as he grabbed the arm Yuki was holding and put it around his neck. "Hold it in Zero." Havi whispered. "Also there should be some pills somewhere in the cabinets." He looked at Yuki who simply nodded and quickly ran off. Havi gave a sigh of relief and started to head upstairs.

"How long." Zero asked.

"Hm?" Havi looked around and quickly dragged Zero into a nearby room. He walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. It was dark and he continued forward only to trip and fall. He heard a groan beside him and felt a warm body under him. "My bad." Havi whispered and was about o get off only to feel himself being flipped over.

"I'm sorry Havi."

Havi's eyes widened when he felt fangs pierce the skin on his neck. He gasped from the pain and soon let out a groan of his own. "Zer-!" He felt hand grip the upper part of his arm and hold his down tightly. The air was now heavy with guilt and pain making it hard for him to breath. He felt light headed and his vision started to blur. "Zero..." He lost consciousness.

::-::

Hagi started at the door holding both Havi and Zero. His hands were clenched at his side as he came too late.

"Why didn't you stop him." Hagi growled turning his head to see Kaname standing in the middle of the hallway.

"This was not part of my plan." Kaname simply answered. The next thing he knew he was pressed up against the wall staring at two dark red eyes instead of the famous emerald.

Hagi growled, "My brother will not be a part of your plans, you stay away from him."

"He was the one who interrupted." Kaname's own eyes turned red but he stayed still.

"Tch," Hagi glared at him before stepping back and giving a smirk, "I hope you have another king Kaname because I'll be stepping into your little game." Hagi turned and took one last look at the door, "Things will be different from here on out and they will not be going your way."

* * *

**MonicAna Studio's **

**"We are not your bitches!" Hagi growled.**

**"Hey, I made you therefore you are my bitches." Ana smirked, "As goes for every other character I make, end of story."**

**"You suck!"**

**"I love you too."**

**Hagi growled,**

**"Just forget it Hagi, Ana was just excited in posting a chapter." Monica smirked, "No need to throw a hissy fit."**

**"I hate you all."**

**"We love you too."**

**Hagi gave a cry of anger.**

* * *

Please review my story and make me happy ^.^

Bye, Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

And here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for such a long wait, I was just lazy and...well I was just lazy. I'm hoping to get this story done but its very long so I hope I don't forget about it since that's what usually happens. Also I have other stories I'm posting up too so the updates will be longer than before. But it helps since I don't get bored of typing. 

But on the other hand things are getting exciting and I can't wait to type what will happen. I am trying to add humor but there is just so much serious situations that it's really hard, also add on the fact that I am not the best writer out there so watch out for grammar. I am trying not to overwhelm you with the seriousness and drama but it just keeps popping up in the story. 

Anyways I do want to thank those who viewed and follow/alerted my story, you guys keep me going. Well~ The fact is that I start to feel guilty about taking so long to post a chapter so you guys basically guilt strip me and in all honesty if you didn't then chapters would probably not come up. Thank you for liking my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Just Oc's and plot.**

**warning: bad grammar.**

* * *

It was thick and sweet in his mouth. The thick liquid went down smoothly going down to a very satisfied stomach that still ached for more. He couldn't stop even when he felt this wave of pain hit him in a very familiar spot on his neck. His mind was blank and he didn't mind one bit, until he felt himself being yanked off like a rag doll. The neck that his fangs were embedded in, dragged along tearing through muscle and skin before he released the neck.

Everything was hazy to Zero. A dull pain was felt on the back of his head, but he attention was more directed to the pain at his shoulder. He groaned his hand pressing to an invisible wound. His vision blurred more and the room felt hot. Was he coming down with a fever?

Voices were heard near him a cold hand pressed against his forehead and went away too quickly for his liking. His mind was coming back to him and he wished it hadn't. A headache hit him hard along with the pain at his neck causing him to groan once more. He lavender eyes looked at the figure laying at the other side of the room.

Everything hit him right then and there and he wished the world would swallow him up at that moment.

"Ha-ngh, Havi!" Zero groaned out as he tried to get up when a wave of pain hit him. _**What the hell!? **_He didn't remember getting hit on the shoulder. _**Damn it! Havi! **_His voice couldn't work. His breathing started to become shallow. "Fu-" Zero saw someone kneel beside and he looked meeting emerald eyes. A shiver went down his spine when he felt the anger roll off him. He couldn't help but inwardly snort, why wouldn't he be angry, he was Havi's brother after all.

"Tch, you're in for a fucking world of pain." Hagi growled, "Sleep, you have a fever and a high one. You better control your hunger near Havi or I'll personally see to it that you no longer see the light of day again, got it." There was no room for protests, not that Zero was able to give any at that moment, and even if he could he didn't feel like going against a very pissed off older brother. He never heard him cuss before, it was all manners for Hagi, though in his own twisted way. It didn't take long for him to slowly go unconscious. He saw glimpse's of Havi being picked up and soon after, him.

Then everything went black after that.

::-::

It was odd waking up, he felt relieved and satisfied. His eyes were wide with wander, why did he feel relieved? What happened? It wasn't long before he sat up and looked around the room only to see himself inside the infirmary. His clothing were changed to the white rodes of the infirmary.

"You're finally back from the dead." A hoarse voice soon followed after. He turned his head meeting with Havi. Everything flashed before him and he was quick on his feet.

"Havi!" Zero rushed forward and taking a look at his neck. "I...you...this wasn't..." He was at a lose of words.

Havi raised his hand and looked to his friend feeling his shoulder weigh down with a large amount of guilt and self-hate. "Zero, you couldn't control it, it's not your fault." He slowly let out trying to not agitate his throat.

Zero glared at the ground, "_But_ _it_ _is my fault_! I _couldn't _control it! Now look!" His hands gestured to Havi, "You're hurt because of me..." He trailed off. "Fuck!" He started to pace around the room and he let out a growl. He started to think of a way to punish himself for what he had done. This was unforgivable. Havi did nothing to him and didn't deserve to be involved in the vampire world. "I'll leave." Zero whispered and he started to form a plan on where he would go and what would happen to him.

"No you're not!" Havi growled out only to go into a coughing fit right after. Zero was quick to give him a glass of water. Havi took a couple of drinks inwardly giving sighs of relief when he felt the cool water run down his raw throat. Gulping down the last of the water he turned to Zero and glared at him.

Zero's eyes widened when he felt himself freeze on spot. Why couldn't he move? This never happened when it came to someone glaring at him. He could always brush them off and continue on. Why was Havi any different?

"Tch, fine then, leave. Just know that leaving isn't going to change anything." Havi huffed as he turned his head to look out the window.

"I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"You only did it once Zero, don't go making it seem like you did it a dozen times." Havi sighed as he looked at Zero, "Besides, isn't it better to hurt some who knows what you are and is easy to forgive you then some who doesn't know you and would possible hunt you down and kill you?" Havi questioned. "Zero, you know how much of a threat you could be if you're not near someone you can rely on to stop you. Leaving would be the last thing on your mind."

Zero snorted, Havi was right. Leaving the only place that kept others safe from him would be the last idea. Also if he turned into a level E at least he had people around he knew would kill him without hesitation. Zero paused and looked at Havi. "You talk like you already knew I was a level E, I never told anyone besides Cross." Zero saw him tense up, "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I..." Havi turned his head, "I don't know," He looked at his hands. "Ever since I could remember, I could feel people's emotions way better than others. I could tell if they were lying or telling the truth. I could tell if someone was down or secretly excited." He looked to Zero, "And vampires and humans have a different aura from one another, hunters are something else too. They confuse me sometimes." Havi furrowed his brows.

Zero couldn't help but be surprised but awed at the same time. Here was a friend who he thought didn't know of his status and thought he shouldn't tell just in case. He was an E, the lowest of the low. He wouldn't mind if Havi were to keep his distance if he found out. Anyone with a sensible mind would have kept their distance since he was like a ticking time bomb. He could turn any day, hour, minute or even second. He knew his death would come by the hand of someone he once knew and held close. Though the thought of being killed by Havi nearly made him nauseous, but for some odd reason, the thought of seeing Havi last eased him as well.

"Zero?" Havi raised a brow at the emotions that swirled around his friend. It was weird, but he felt Zero's emotions more clearly. He could instantly tell the difference from each emotion and even a few hidden ones surrounding his friend. "Oi, Zero!" Havi snapped his fingers getting Zero's attention.  
"So?"

Zero blinked before giving a sigh, "Fine, I'll stay, but only on one condition." Zero looked at Havi straight in the eye, "You must be the one to kill me if I ever turn."

"What?!" Havi was instantly sitting up no longer slouching like he was, "No! Ican't-"

"You must!" Zero stopped Havi's protest and thinned his lips, "please..." he whispered.

Havi's eyes widened, Zero never pleaded. It wasn't him to say such things when it came to please and sorry. He huffed when he felt and saw the look that didn't suit him and pulled his lips back in a snarl, "Fine." he curtly replied and glared at Zero, "Fine, but don't expect to be turning so soon Zero, I won't let it happen."

Zero relaxed at those words. They eased him and he would have smiled if it wasn't for his personality. "Than-"

"Don't say it." Havi stopped him, "I rather you not thank me for agreeing to kill you and possibly give me a heart attack for even uttering those words." Havi mumbled.

Zero secretly smiled and it slowly turned into a smirk. He never noticed the shadow that vanished away leaving the door slightly open.

**::oo::**

Hagi was now pacing back and forth in his room. The sun was already high in the sky and everyone in the dorms were dead asleep. He couldn't get the thought of seeing Zero over his unconscious brother. He growled when the memory passed by in his head. How could this have happened!? It wasn't long before a picture of Kaname came in mind.

"Dammit!" Hagi threw his arm the sound of glass shattering was heard and soon after a knock at the door.

"Hagi?"

_**Takuma, he always comes at the wrong times. **_Hagi sighed. "What is it Takuma?"

"Is everything alright?" He asked from the other side of the door. Hagi could feel the want to come inside and he let his shoulders slump.

"Come in."

Takuma was quick to open and close the door behind him. "Hey, hows everything?" He asked getting a glimpse at the broken wine glass on a near by table.

"Fine." Hagi curtly replied as he sat down on the couch in front of his window. He raised both legs and laid them on the couch and got comfortable. His brows were furrowed as he looked out the window with blue skies and white clouds floating by.

Takuma took note of the foul mood and stood inches away from the light let in by the thin badge curtains the thick maroon ones were tied back. The sun wasn't harmful but he didn't want a headache at the moment. He waited a couple of minutes before he saw the creases in Hagi's face slowly smooth out. He then took action but made sure to play his words right. "Did you have a lovely night?"

Hagi snorted, "Lovely isn't even close to describing my day." Hagi turned to look at Takuma, "News should have gone around already."

Yes, it has. Takuma hummed. He heard every single rumor that were whispered in the Night Dorms so if something bad was said, he would immediately take care of it. It was his job as vice-president to make sure no nasty rumors of Lord Kaname were said. He was en-charge of keeping the reputation of the Night Dorms perfect otherwise it would cause problems for the Headmaster and Lord Kaname.

The rumor that was spread was the event between Zero and Hagi's little brother, Havi.

The night students were already thinking that Hagi was kill the 'filthy E' for harming his brother. It wasn't long before other nasty rumors spread saying Hagi allowed it because he thought of his brother as a disgrace for behind human. Takuma had a hard time maintaining the rumors but they seem to just keep spreading even at a slower pace. He wondered if Hagi heard of the rumors that spread.

"I have heard them and then some."

"Tch, leave to vampires to over-exaggerate things." Hagi huffed. "I can only guess what they spread around the dorms."

There was a long pause before Takuma spoke up, "Does anything need to be done?" He asked.

Hagi blinked before turning to Takuma. He stood up and walked to the door leading to the hallway. "I'm quite tired and I don't mean to be rude." He opened the door and held it for Takuma. "Thank you for checking up on me Takuma but I need my rest, it seems the night with bring me a headache so I must prepare."

Takuma felt a bit disappointed that Hagi wouldn't tell him what he had in mind for the situation. He had hoped after offering his blood they would have come closer together. He only nodded and gave a smile, "Right, have a nice rest Hagi."

"I will," Hagi sighed as he stepped behind Takuma and started to shut the door but stopped midway. "Also, get some rest Takuma, I may need you." Hagi gave a slight smile that instantly showed how tired he was and if Takuma looked closer, how old he really was.

Takuma instantly brightened at those words and was quick to nod, "I will!" He answered cheerfully.

Was he getting through to Hagi?

Hagi closed the door as he chuckle slight. He went to the window and untied both of the maroon curtains and let them go. His room was covered in complete darkness right after. He easily found his way to bed and laid down and it wasn't long before he started forming a plan in his head. He needed to stay ahead of Kaname.

Hagi felt his lips be pulled back into a snarl. "Damn Kurans." He turned around laid on his side wiping Kaname out of his mind.

Zero then popped up into mind and he gave a tired sigh before he started to think of Zero's background and history. His story was a tragedy and he felt sorry for the boy. The fact that his family was killed by Shizuka Hio who took his brother and turned him into a level E. Zero had no time to comprehend the situation he was in before he lost everything. Life sure did have its way of saying 'fuck you'.

But back to the main reason of looking into Zero. His main problem was the connections between Shizuka and Zero. It was a problem for him. He needed to free Zero unless he wanted more problems on his hands.

Already he started to form a plan and he was sure Kaname wouldn't be ahead of him. Kaname had no idea who he was messing with.

* * *

Please R&amp;R my story and I'm sorry if it's short.

Thank you! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, here is the next chapter!

Earlier before I was talking to my sister and she was giving ideas about my story and she kept getting the names mixed up. Out of frustration she got mad and told me to change their names! Haha! Not gonna happen. I love their names, as confusing as they are, they suit them. Though I do wonder, do you guys get their names mixed up? I don't really want to change them because I will always know them as Havi and Hagi. Though I do admit I ay their name wrong to only because their names are very similar to each other and somewhat sound alike. I hope I didn't you guys trouble because of the names I gave the brothers.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**Just the Oc's and plot.**

**Warning: Bad grammar (it's funny really because I keep spelling grammar wrong every time I write this, hehe)**

Please leave a review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Cross walked towards the kitchen only to see Havi standing in front of the sink drinking some water. He gave a hum when he saw the band-aid on his neck. Walking forward he cleared his throat, "Any word from your brother?"

Havi shook his head, "No, he hasn't said anything and that's what worries me." He mumbled. Havi then gave a dry chuckle, "Either he doesn't care or already spoke to Zero and scared him."

Cross gave his own worried laugh, "Zero doesn't get scared easily." He notified as he went to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned against it.

Havi turned his head, "That's true, the stubborn idiot." Havi shook his head as he turned around. "Anyways, what are you doing up?"

"I should asking that question, it's way pass your curfew. It's four in the morning." Cross crossed his arms, "You should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep." Havi shrugged, "I decided a glass of water could people but that didn't."

Cross shook his head, "How about some hot chocolate, It's starting to get cold." Cross perked up as he went to the cabinet to grab a small pot the to the fridge.

"That depends, are you doing to burn it, it's possible coming from you." Havi bluntly said as he Cross's every move.

"Hey! Give me some credit. This is something I perfected over the years." Cross whined.

Havi blinked, he knew Kaien Cross was different. He remember hearing a conversation saying Cross was over two hundred year old. He wondered if Cross ever got lonely being by himself. Hearing him saying he perfected hot chocolate may have told him exactly that. Looking out the window he saw the full moon and hummed, what made Cross decide to make a school like this?

"Havi!~ Are you listening to me?" A childish whine said causing Havi to look and see Cross hold a pout to his lips.

"My bad, I wasn't paying attention."

"So mean!"

Havi shook his head and looked at Cross who had turned his back and tended to the pot. He saw two glass cup with chopped up chocolate in the bottom. He then saw Cross pour steaming milk into each cup and saw the chocolate swirl until it metled and mixed with the milk. He was then handed a cup with he gladly took and smelled the steam coming up. Holding it up he satrted to blow on it.

Looking inside he paused going deep in thought, "Ne, Cross?"

"Hm?"

"Am I really the brother of Hagi?" Havi asked looking up to Cross who had a look of surprise written all over his face.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I'm human and he's a vampire obviously." Havi rolled his eyes.

Cross hummed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Havi followed behind and was surprised by the taste, it had just the right amount of chocolate and milk. It was sweet and not at the same time. It was perfect.

"Well..."

Havi looked up to seeing Cross had a look of wander on his face.

"You two act like brothers so I can't really answer that question." Cross looked to Havi and smiled. "Though when I hear that question it took me by surprise because it's something I would laugh at and say 'yes, of course you're brothers!'" Cross chuckled, "It reminds me so much of the bond Ichiru and Zero had."

Havi blinked, "Zero has a brother?"

Cross blinked, "Ah~ Forget I said anything."

"But Cross!" Havi whined, "Please!"

"I think you should go to Zero for this."

"Daddy..." Cross froze and looked to Havi seeing a pout and felt a pain in his chest. He then felt a huge amount of guilt crush him.

"Please don't! I'll tell you...just stop!" Cross looked away his hand covering his eyes. Immediately he felt happy and let out a sigh of relief and looked to Havi who's eyes were wide in joy. They seemed to sparkle and in all honesty he looked like a five year old. He couldn't resist the need to snap a picture which he quickly did and took another right after Havi gave a look of a confused child. "So adorable!"

"Cross!" Havi growled.

"Right, right." Cross nodded behind pressing a few buttons and putting his phone in his pocket. Looking to Havi he noticed the empty glass cup and went to put it in the sink. "Well, Zero does have a brother, a twin to be more exact." Cross answered.

"Does? So he's still alive, where is he?"

Cross shook his head, "Well, the day that Zero was attacked was also the day he lost his whole family. Shizuka Hio had come to the Kiryu's home and killed Zero's parents, bit him and turned him, and took away his brother." He summed it up.

Havi nodded, "To have you life taken and changed in just one day must have been very shocking." Havi hummed as he looked out the window, "How did he take it afterwards?"

"He hates vampires because of that day, I'm not too sure how he thought of them before, but he has nothing but hatred for them." Cross sighed, "I only wish Zero had an open mind. Maybe you can change that Havi."

Havi hummed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know, he's rather stubborn in his beliefs. If he hates them then he hates them, I don't think I can do much. Though I can see where he's coming from, I mean the people who separated me and my brother was also vampires." Havi sighed, "Every time I'm alone I wonder if things would be different if they hadn't separated us. I ask many questions containing 'what ifs' and would always come out disappointed and lonely. Zero probably did the same thing and also put it in his head that maybe if he was stronger than things would have been different."

Cross blinked as he looked at Havi. He didn't realize how much their situation was alike when they were both separated from their families. Hearing those words made Cross feel guilty about how he wasn't able to anything to help Zero not think of such things. He went back when he would see Zero by himself looking out the window and not joining in on his and Yuki's activities.

"Don't worry so much Cross."

Cross looked up to see Havi smile gently at him and blinked. Havi had a very heart warming smile, why didn't he smile often? Seeing the smile made his heart lift in hope. It suited Havi when he smiled and wondered it Hagi looked the same when he smiled genuinely.

"I'll handle Zero and watch over him you shouldn't handle so many things at once. You have a school to watch over."

Cross smiled back giving a small laugh, "You're right," He didn't think talking to Havi would help him so much. Hearing these words from Havi felt like he lived much longer than himself. "I'm counting on you then."

Havi nodded, "Right, now I believe it's time for me to get ready for school." Havi clapped his hands together, "Unless you give me a day off."

"Not a chance, you already missed two days of school, you're not missing another." Cross beamed.

"Tch," Havi grumbled under his breath as he stomped off, "You suck Cross."

"I love you too!" Cross grinned back.

**::o::**

Hagi and Kaname stood in front of Cross desk as they discussed the event that happened days before.

"I believe a transfer should be done." Kaname voiced, "Kiryu may as well be a danger to the day class students and with him transferring to the night class, we can watch him with every second."

Hagi clicked his tongue, "You can watch him, I have nothing to do with this."

Kaname's brows furrowed a bit, "He bit your brother."

"You allowed it, you could have stopped this but you didn't, no one else is to blame but you." Hagi huffed, "We wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't for you."

Kaname growled, "Do you not care for you brother Zukas?"

Hagi glared at Kaname, "Well that's low, playing such a card is beneath you Kaname. I expected better."

"I'd be silent if I were you Zukas." Kaname firmly said.

"Or what? You gonna make me bow down to you? I'd like to see you try Kuran." Hagi challenged.

"That's enough!" Cross yelled standing abruptly. "Honestly, you both and higher than this childish argument! As for Zero he will not be transferred, I already dealt with the situation." He informed.

Kaname looked to the Headmaster, "How so?"

"I talked with Havi and he said he would deal with Zero seeing as he already knew of Zeros status." Cross sat back down. "Also, Zero hates vampires and putting him in a house filled with them would only make it worse. I rather have Havi who is a perfect and friend of Zero to help deal with him. Is this alright with you Hagi?" Cross to him seeing emerald eyes flash with worry and something else he couldn't quite catch.

"That is fine with me, if Havi believes he can deal with Zero than I'll believe in it too." Hagi nodded, "But do give fair warning that if Zero harms Havi in any way I will come for him and give him something worse than death itself."

Cross sweat dropped seeing Hagi cross his arms over his chest and turn his head stubbornly to the side. "Right, I'll give note."

Kaname was quiet when he heard this and turned to Hagi then back to the headmaster, "Alright, now we must be going as class will be starting soon, lets go Hagi. Have a goo evening Headmaster." Kaname bowed respectfully and swiftly turned.

"Don't order me around." Hagi grunted as he turned as well and followed behind. "Honestly, you pure bloods are nothing but trouble."

Cross gave a quick farewell when the door closed.

"I should say the same." Kaname voiced.

"Come now, you love my trouble."

Kaname hummed and smirked, "I would have to agree, it is amusing seeing you run around like a headless chicken."

Hagi's eye twitched, "Well I find it funny how hard you try to slove something that's already solved for you."

"It's good to be cautious."

"Yes but being cautious can also blind you from the most simplest of things."

"Not all things are simple Hagi."

"And not all things should be dealt with caution Kaname. It's because of the simplicity of things that people become cautious of it and begin to over think things and not see the answer in front of them. They begin to form plans that aren't needed and take extra steps left and right when all they had to do was step forward and see the answer." Hagi said as he looked up. "Caution is good but it can only take you so far."

Kaname hummed in agreement when those words were spoken. Hagi's words spoke true and he would admit that he was one to take steps that weren't needed. But he grew up doing that, he wondered how many situation he could have gotten out of if he had just taken the simply step forward. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Hagi's eyes seemed to have dulled and he knew then that Hagi also had experience of doing what he had done. He spoke those words because he had made the same mistake before.

"We should hurry, we're late for class." Kaname said.

Hagi gave a dry chuckle, "You're the Prince of Vampires, do you honestly think they will voice out our tardiness?"

Kaname gave his own chuckle, "Yes, but who said anything about me covering for you?"

"...Bastard..."

Kaname chuckled louder this time causing Hagi to huff in return.

It didn't take long for them to step in class only to seeing their new teacher had yet to arrive. Hagi cheered silently in his head and went to his seat by the window as Kaname took his normal seat in the back near the door.

"Did the meeting go well Lord Kaname?" Takuma asked with a smile.

"It did." Kaname answered.

It was then that the doors opened revealing a man looking to be in his late 20's, mid 30's. He had long, wavy, jet black hair and a blue eyes, the other was covered by an eye patch. Hagi looked at him with interest already knowing that this male was a vampire hunter.

"I'm Toga Yagari, call he Yagari-sensei or just Sensei." He sighed out as he made his way to the front of the class, "I will expect respect, and expect you to listen and obey the assignments I give you. I will expect nothing less from you 'noble' vampires." He bluntly let out as he put his book down. "Any questions?"

"Why did we get a vampire hunter of all people." Aido said loudly.

"Because you morons scared the last human teacher that volunteered to teacher here and because you scared him we had to erase his memories of you existence and give him a normal life like all the others you vampires scared. It was the last straw for the Hunter Association so they took action and forced Cross to either forget his idea or get a vampire hunter to teach the class." Yagari answered. "The idiot had it coming, his idea is ridiculous beyond reason. I don't know why he even bothered with this idea of his."

"Then why are you here?" Hagi asked curiously. "If you think it's a waste of time, why be here? You don't believe humans and vampires can live in harmony?"

Yagari looked to Hagi and blinked, "You're Havi's brother correct?" Hagi nodded, "It's not much for humans, that can be a possibility but it's more for the vampire hunters. Every single one of them distrust vampires and even if humans and vampire lived in harmony they would still distrust them."

Hagi nodded once again, "So if you're here and witness the harmony first hand..."

Yagari closed his eye, "I'll give it a chance, but one slip and that's it." Yagari grunted, "Now, lets get on with the lesson, turn to page 54 of chapter 5."

Hagi continued to stare at Yagari before looking out the window once more. Harmony wasn't the exact word he would use, more of tolerance. He had a feeling things would get harder for Kaname as the day pass by but he wondered what choices he would make. Hagi already knew his work was cut out for him when it was time to reveal everything he was hiding. He mentally groaned thinking of all the confused faces of the new generations and disbelief and unwelcome from the old generation. An image of a male popped up in his head.

But first he had to deal with him, he had to protect Havi at all cost.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story!

Bye-Bye now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I apologize for this but please blame the bunnies!**

**I have decided to delete the story from the beginning and start over since I now thought of a more bigger and better idea for the story and I hope you forgive me. I am just starting the new and improved story and hope you guys aren't to mad. The summary will also probably change but if you also want me to change the siblings names then please tell. My sister says it's confusing since they are closely related -Hagi and Havi are kinda confusing, even I had a hard time- names so give me a heads up for those who are following and reading the story. Also chapters will probably come out shorter than I hoped they would but if it comes to certain events then the chapter will be longer. **

**I'll delete this story once the 1st new chapter is up!**

**Any way I am truly sorry!**

**Please forgive me!**

**~Mikoles XLVI~**


End file.
